Corrupted Magic
by Kisa
Summary: There's someone out for power. The power of the CardCaptor. Magic has driven one person to the brink of wanting it all, and Sakura is the next target. [This story is never going to be finished]
1. Prologue

Okay, please be kind this is my first CCS fic

Okay, please be kind this is my first CCS fic. 

Sakura's reality and another are mixing. And a CardCaptor in the other reality wants to add the Sakura cards and Sakura to her collection. 

Sakura and the Alternate Reality CardCaptor

__

PROLOGUE

Sakura Kinomoto stared hard at the math problem in front of her, in didn't make any sense and had started to blur out of focus.

'NYAAAAAAAH!' she groaned, slamming down her pen, 'I can't concentrate, it's useless.'

A yellow stuffed animal looking being looked at the frustrated sixteen-year-old. 'What's wrong?'

'This maths problem, I can't do it!'

She pushed back her chair and stood up, glaring at the book on the desk.

'Do you want me to help?' Kero asked.

Sakura looked at him sarcastically, 'Remember the last time you "helped" me with my maths?' She sighed and flopped backwards on her bed.

Kero went back to playing his video game, 'Don't you have to meet Tomoyo tomorrow?'

'Yeah, we're going to the park. HOE?! Is that the time?!' Sakura screeched, catching a glance of the alarm clock, 'forget the maths problem, I have to go to bed.'

She jumped up and started to change into her pyjamas.

Kero battled furiously with the boss on the game. 'Die! Go on, TAKE THAT!'

As Sakura sat on her bed, she felt a rush of air go past her ears.

__

Powerful. Very powerful. You have to belong to my collection, a voice murmured.

Sakura sat up straight and looked around wildly.

'Kero?' she whispered.

'Take that! AND THAT!'A loud explosion came from the game.

'Kero?' she said a little louder.

'Wahoo! I beat him! Game over!'

'KERO?!'

Kero spun around to face her, 'What is it Sakura?'

'Did you hear that voice?'

'Voice? Sakura are you hearing things?'

Sakura sweatdropped, 'Err, don't worry, Kero-chan. It was probably just my imagination playing tricks on me. G'night.'

She swung her legs on to her bed and laid down.

/_I'm sure I heard something…/_ she thought drifting silently off to sleep.

**__**

POWER.

*

Okay, what do you think? Good idea? Or not? Please review!

Oh, yes, if you have a better title, please give me your suggestions.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or any of it's characters. I hope I own this story idea, and if you sue me that's all you'll get.


	2. Chapter 1- Hearing Voices

Sakura and the Alternate Reality CardCaptor

Sakura and the Alternate Reality CardCaptor

__

CHAPTER 1- Hearing Voices

Sakura's emerald green eyes fluttered open. 

'Nrgh,' she muttered, rolling out of bed. She stood up and stretched, yawning. She paused for a moment, a weird sensation rushing over her. It felt like what she sensed when a Clow Card had been near.

/_Impossible. All the Cards are captured and I'm the Mistress of them. But then how comes it feels like I'm sensing one now? /_

She quickly shrugged off the feeling, not wanting to worry about anything at the moment and padded off to the bathroom.

*

'TOMOYO!' Sakura waved, skating up to her best friend.

'Wow, Sakura, hardly half an hour later,' Tomoyo smiled, 'Hi.'

'Sorry.'

Tomoyo sat down on a bench, 'Well, what should we do today, Sakura-chan?'

Sakura plopped down next to her friend, shrugging.

'Go see a movie?'

'good idea, what do you want to-'

Tomoyo's voice faded out, along with the sound of the children in the park.

The world lost focus and Sakura found herself blinded by white light. She blinked and managed to focus on a figure standing in front of her.

The figure smiled at her, stepping closer.

It was a girl, about the same age as Sakura.

'Hello, Sakura.'

Sakura's eyes widened, _/That voice! It's…it's what I heard last night /_

'Ah, I see you remember my little message. Well, now I know who you are and what you look like, so I better just tell you; we will meet again soon, Mistress of the Sakura Cards. And then you'll be mine, for the "Collection"'

Sakura frowned, 'Collection?' But the world had once again returned to normal.

'Sakura? Sakura, are you all right? Sakura?'

She felt Tomoyo tug on her arm and saw her wave her hand in front of her face.

'Tomoyo? Didn't you see her?'

'What?! Sakura, you look really pale,' Tomoyo put her hand on Sakura's forehead, 'you don't have a fever…'

'Tomoyo, couldn't-didn't you see that girl? She was standing right in front of us and she said something about a "Collection"'

'No, I didn't see any girl. I was talking to you, and you just sort of closed your eyes and went to sleep or something. Then you said something about "Collection". What happened?'

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, surprised, 'Are you sure?'

The dark-haired girl nodded.

'Well…I don't really know what happened, the world sorta went fuzzy and white, and then this girl was standing in front of me saying we would meet soon and I would become part of her collection. And she knew I had the Sakura Cards!'

Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly, 'Do you have any idea who she could be?'

Sakura shook her head slowly, 'No…but I heard her voice last night, before I was going to bed. The- it said something about power, how something was powerful and that I had to belong to it's collection.'

'Did you tell Kero?' 

Sakura heard concern in Tomoyo's voice.

'He thought I was imagining things, so I said I must've been. But the thing is, it felt like I sensed Clow Cards just before I heard it and then this morning, I felt it again.'

'AND YOU DIDN'T TELL KERO?' Tomoyo gasped.

'But all the Clow Cards are captured, Tomoyo-chan, it's not possible.'

Tomoyo nodded, 'Maybe we could ask Syaoran about it.'

Sakura shook her head, 'Remember, Meilin's coming to visit this week.'

Tomoyo sighed, 'You should tell Kero, Sakura. If something's wrong.'

'I will, if anything else happens,' she promised.

*

Yeah, it's a short chapter, but I'll try to make the next one longer.

Plz review!


	3. Chapter 2- Meilin's Arrival

Syaoran had felt it too

A/N: You know the episode 'Meilin's story' in the CardCaptor arc, well I'm using that, sorta, here and I've only read a basic outline for it (I haven't seen the episode) so I don't know if she comes back to Japan. Here, it's the first time she comes back.

Also, she likes Sakura now, so –um-there :-P

Sakura and the Alternate Reality CardCaptor

__

CHAPTER 2- Meilin's Arrival

Syaoran had felt it too. The feeling that Clow Cards were around. He was deeply concerned about this, and had made a mental note to talk to Sakura. He had, however, not heard The Voices.

He sighed and continued to wait patiently for Meilin. He hated airports, especially crowded ones, which this one was. Crowded that is.

'Syaoran!' A female voice said behind him.

He turned and was immediately hugged.

'It's great to see you again!' Meilin squealed.

Caught of guard, Syaoran tensed up and tried to get free from Meilin's strong grasp.

'Uh-hi, Meilin,' he said, still trying to escape his captive. Luckily, she decided to let him go at that moment.

She stepped back and looked him over, 'You've changed,' she said, almost squealing again, 'you look so much cuter.'

He sweatdropped, feeling embarrassed. 'Ar-arigato,' he stuttered.

She looked at him, as if too say "Well? What about me?"

He quickly pulled himself together, 'You look good too.'

'Where's everyone else?' she asked.

'Huh?'

'Y'know, Sakura and Tomoyo, I thought they might be with you…' his ex fiancée put her hands on her hips, 'I guess I'll have to go see them later. Lets go get my bags.'

She turned and headed off towards the baggage pick-up. Syaoran hurried along behind her.

*

It was dark by the time Sakura and Tomoyo got out of the cinema.

'What do you wanna do now, Tomoyo?' Sakura asked, not really wanting to head home.

Tomoyo looked around, before spotting an Internet café, 'Lets go and get a cappuccino,' she said pointing to it, 'and I could check my email.'

They headed silently towards the café, Sakura swung her roller blades in her hand and looked around the illuminated street.

It was crowded and harsh lights flashed different colours, depicting shop signs.

The café was newly opened and was almost empty, apart from a few kids her age doing research for their summer vacation homework or just randomly surfing the web.

For the first time in two hours, Sakura's thoughts were drawn back to the mysterious girl who wanted her as part of her "Collection".

Tomoyo led the way to a small table that looked out onto the street.

After ordering, they sat in a comfortable silence.

'Hey!' Tomoyo said, 'look Sakura, there's Syaoran. [1] And I think Meilin's with him.' She pointed at a boy with unruly chestnut brown hair and a girl with black hair uniquely styled.

Before Sakura could say anything, Tomoyo had rushed out of the café and over to great Syaoran and Meilin.

She watched the silent conversation through the window, noticing Tomoyo gesturing towards the café and her. Syaoran nodded and Meilin smiled, and they both followed Tomoyo over to the café.

/_Oh, great, now she'll expect me to tell him about that Voice…/ _Sakura thought grumpily.

She smiled as the three of them entered the shop.

'Sakura!' Meilin exclaimed, pulling her to her feet, then hugging her.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, and over Meilin's shoulder she saw Tomoyo giggle and Syaoran roll his eyes. 

After a few moments Meilin let go. 'It so good to see you again!'

It was more to say that Sakura was a little shocked. _/Did Meilin ever act like that last time I saw her? / _ Sakura wondered idly.

They went to sit down, when Syaoran grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

'I need to talk to you,' he stated simply, turning and heading out of the door, gesturing her to follow.

She looked to the two girls chatting happily at the table, shrugged and followed Syaoran outside.

'I guess Tomoyo told you,' she said helplessly.

He frowned, 'She told me nothing. Should she of done?'

Sakura sweatdropped, 'Uh-'

'Don't worry. I just wanted to know; have you sensed a feeling of Clow Cards?'

She gaped at him and nodded, 'Does that mean you heard her voice too?'

He stepped back in shock, 'VOICES?!'

Sakura cursed.

'Then you haven't heard her. That's okay then, I shouldn't of mentioned it.'

She turned to go back in to the café.

He grabbed her arm again, 'Sakura, you're going to tell me what you meant by "her voice", got that? But not here,' he looked around, 'we'll go to my house. Wait while I get Meilin and Tomoyo.'

She watched him go and mentally kicked herself.

/_Lesson one in life Sakura, learn not to open your big mouth./_

[1]- Well, wasn't that predictable?

Yeah, another short chapter, I will try to make them longer though. .::smiles::. Review please, pretty please with Kero on top? Okay…


	4. Chapter 3- Through the Brick Wall

Sakura and the Alternate Reality CardCaptor 

Okay, I hoped you liked the last chapter and that it wasn't as craply written as I thought it was. 

Enjoy…

Sakura and the Alternate Reality CardCaptor

__

CHAPTER 3- Through the Brick Wall 

(just think Alice in Wonderland)

'Explain,' Syaoran said simply once they had all settled in his living room.

Sakura paused and bit her lip, 'Well…' she took a breath, 'I heard a voice last night saying something about power, but Kero didn't hear it or anything. Then today at the park, I'm sure I sensed something like Clow Cards and then the world sorta…went all blurry and there was this white light. Then there's this girl standing in front of me, telling me that I will soon be part of her "Collection" and then everything goes back to normal.'

Everyone had sat in silence as she said this; Meilin and Tomoyo looking quite interested while Syaoran looked concerned.

'You hear…voices?'

'Err, just-yes, but only one,' she blushed and looked down at the floor.

Silence.

Uneasy silence, that stretched out for a long time

'Well, this is…unusual,' Meilin finally said, 'I don't think this has ever happened before.'

'Did anyone else see the girl?' Syaoran asked, appearing to be in deep thought.

Sakura looked to Tomoyo.

'I didn't,' Tomoyo said, 'Sakura just spaced out, then she told me about what happened. I didn't see the strange girl at all.'

Syaoran nodded.

'Okay! Well, that's over with now. Next topic of discussion…?' Sakura said, trying to break the mood that had descended over the group.

'First we have to establish what this-uh-Voice wants,' Syaoran said.

'Well it's something about a "Collection" [1], and she's contacting Sakura, so it's probably something to do with the Sakura Cards or Sakura herself,' Tomoyo determined.

'And Sakura said when she heard it, that Voice, it said something about power, so Tomoyo's probably right on the wanting Sakura or the Sakura Cards part,' Meilin chipped in, looking over at Syaoran.

'Then, someone has to make sure Sakura stays safe, if that is true.'

Sakura sat back and watched as Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin started to plan out what to do.

'I have an idea,' she called to them, leaning forward.

They turned and looked at her, the expressions on the faces looked like they had completely forgotten she was there.

'Why don't we just try to find out what's going on, before jumping to conclusions of what could be going on, and try to figure out why me and Syaoran think we've been sensing Clow Cards. I know! We should search the park! That's where I saw that girl so…' Sakura looked for approval.

'Sounds like a plan to me,' Meilin said.

'Okay, then, we'll meet in the park in about an hour.'

*

Sakura skated over to Syaoran and Meilin, both of whom were in their battle costumes.

'My sense of Clow Cards seems strong, which must mean whatever is causing this is near. Can you feel it too Sakura?' Syaoran asked.

She nodded and tried to pinpoint the exact presence of…the "Clow Cards"[2]. 

'SAKURA! Sakura! Wait up!'

Tomoyo and Kero raced up to them, slightly out of breath. Tomoyo immediately started filming, 'Sakura, you should of let me get you a battle costume,' she said, pointing the camera at Syaoran, Sakura and Meilin in turn.

'What do we do next?' Meilin asked, looking to Syaoran.

He shrugged slowly, his forehead creasing in concern. Sakura looked around, turned and started skating off to the right.

They all started to follow her, when she turned again, facing them and stopped. 

'Sakura? What is it?' Kero probed.

'That wall,' she muttered and skated forward, picking up speed. She headed straight for the (conveniently placed) brick wall.

'Sakura! What are you doing?!' Syaoran yelled.

Sakura vanished through the wall.

'SAKURA!' Syaoran ran up and into the wall, trying to follow Sakura.

He collided with it and fell backwards.

'What happened to Sakura?'

*

Sakura fell through the wall headfirst and rolled several times.

'Oof!'

When she'd stopped rolling, she studied where she was; a large, elegantly decorated room. Confused, she stood up.

'How-how did I get here?'

She looked around again, noticing this time that she no longer wore her jeans and T-shirt, but a pale pink, floor length dress, tinged with white around the cuffs, and that she was barefooted, her skates nowhere in sight.

'What-?'

A floorboard creaked somewhere behind her and she jumped, nervously.

'Sakura Kinomoto, a pleasure to meet you, again.'

__

/That voice…it's HER! That girl!/

Sakura spun round…and saw nothing.

'Huh?'

'Look down.'

She did, and this time she saw a small girl, less than five feet tall, looking back up at her.

'Um-hi. Who are you?'

The girl stepped away from Sakura. She had shoulder length ebony hair, with white neko ears out, and spooky silver eyes, like cats eyes, that bore into Sakura as the girl gazed at her. The neko-like girl also had a pure whit tail to match her ears, but was otherwise human looking.

'I,' the girl said, spreading her skinny arms out, 'am Korede Tanaqui [3], the Card Captor for my universe, or reality, or whatever. I'm not really sure about what to call them.' She frowned.

Sakura stared at the girl. _/Is this really the girl from the park? Her voice sounds the same…but I don't remember her being so small!/_

Blinking, she decided she better ask why Korede had brought her here.

'I thought you might've established that. I want your power, but right now, I just want to introduce myself,' she extended a pale hand towards Sakura.

'Yeah.' Sakura felt confused, how could Korede get her power? /_I probably shouldn't shake her hand./_

Stepping back, Sakura looked for a route to escape.

'There's no escape, Kinomoto-san. Only the wall, and I'm the only person who decides that portal should open.'

'Okay. Look, I just want to go home. I don't know who you are,' Sakura looked at the neko[4] ears, '**what** you are or why you want me, so just let me go.'

Korede rolled her catlike eyes, 'You want me to explain?'

Sakura nodded, interested.

'You're basically in a different reality, like I said, I'm the CardCaptor for my reality, which is here. You are also a CardCaptor and are also Mistress of the "Sakura" cards, which were once the Clow Cards, so therefore you are very powerful. In fact, you are the most powerful one I have come across.

'There are many different realities, all with CardCaptors of varying powers and looks. I like to collect the different 'Captors and their cards and use them for my collection. And before you ask…in every reality the Clow Cards are the same, I'm not quite sure how that happened, except one Windy might be more useful than another Windy. It's very complex.'

Sakura raised her eyebrows. /_How confusing. / _'I don't see what that has to do with my going home.'

'You still wish to go home, even though I have told you there'd no escape? Hmmm. I'll let you go, but as a warning, you won't be free for long. But at least you know what will come and you'll be able to put up a good fight from being taken again. Ah, yes, I do enjoy a good fight.'

Korede clicked her thin fingers and the wall Sakura had fallen through flickered, 'You may go back to your friends now.'

Korede smiled and bowed, before leaving the room.

Sakura stared at the wall, not trusting it after all the neko-girl had said. Shrugging, she ran up to the wall, and for a second time disappeared through it.

*

Yay! Third chapter! *dances* Was it any good? 

Plz send me feedback! *begs* please? Shinigamis_demon_uk@yahoo.co.uk , any lawsuits can also be sent there ^_^

[1]- I linger on that fact, don't I? 

[2]- not the one's she owns…the one's they've been sensing. This is confusing.

[3]- I saw that name somewhere and liked it, so I used it. I'm not sure whether it's a boy's or a girl's name.

[4]-Neko means cat

DISCLAIMER: CLAMP owns all things CCS, but I own Korede and the conveniently placed wall. 


	5. Chapter 4- Times of Worry

Okay!  Thanks to the four people who reviewed so far, I was gonna take the story down, but all the reviews have been good so I thought I should continue with it.

There are some hints of S+S here (hopefully), but I can't write romance so it's not a lot.

Sakura and the Alternate Reality CardCaptor

Chapter 4- Times of worry 

'Where could she be?' a frantic Tomoyo exclaimed, for about the hundredth time, as Syaoran and Kero searched the wall for a way to get through. Sakura had been gone for about an hour and there was still no sign of her.

'It's alright, Tomoyo-chan, I'm sure she'll be okay.'

'There's no way through at this end,' Syaoran said.

'No way here either,' Kero replied from the other end of the wall.

Tomoyo clutched her video camera to her chest as tears started to fill her eyes, 'What if she never comes back?'

Everyone looked down at the floor.

She has to come back Syaoran thought desperately, She just has to. 

They stood there, staring patiently at the wall.

'She's been gone too long,' Kero finally decided, turning away from the wall.

'KERO-CHAN!  We cannot just give up, we have to get Sakura back,' Tomoyo pulled Kero back, which was hard to do seeing as he was in his true form.

'Tomoyo, she's been gone for almost an hour an a half, it doesn't appear as though she's going to be back any time soon.'

'Come on, Tomoyo, if she comes back, you'll be the first person she calls.  There's no point in staying here all night and freezing,' Meilin said, placing her hands on the upset girls shoulders, 'Sakura won't mind if you go home and get some sleep.'

Tomoyo paused, 'I guess you're right, but I can't leave when I don't know where Sakura is!'

'Daidouji-san, Meilin is right,' Syaoran interjected, 'Sakura wouldn't want you stay here.  You could get sick.'

It had gotten very cold during the time Sakura had gone.

'Okay…but what if Sakura-chan gets back and thinks we've abandoned her!  I'd feel awful.'

Syaoran thought for a moment; 'I'll stay and wait, then you won't have to feel bad.' And I can make sure Sakura is okay. 

In defeat, Tomoyo agreed to go home and get some rest, but before she left with Kero and Meilin she ordered Syaoran to call her as soon as there was any news.

'Okay, okay.'

When the others had left, Syaoran flopped down on the grass opposite the wall.

'Where are you Sakura?'

*

Instead of just falling through the wall this time, Sakura had to walk back to her reality.  She was amazed at all the different realities she had seen; yet she couldn't visit any of them.

/_I guess Tanaqui-san set a path for me to follow/._

She stopped for a moment to peer into a window of a reality that looked particularly interesting.  She gazed in wonder at the people (the were green, with funny pointy ears) and their surroundings.  It looked nothing like Japan, or anywhere on her earth.

Consumed by curiosity, she looked into the next reality window.  This world had tiny bug-like creatures.

'Wow, I bet Tomoyo would love to film this!'

Tomoyo!  She had forgotten about her friends in her reality with all the new things she was experiencing.

'Oh, no, they must be so worried,' tearing her gaze away from the strange worlds, she hurried on, following the path set for her.

Every now and then, she came across a window that she really wanted to look into but didn't.

'I suppose I might be able to take a look some other time,' she murmured to herself, starting to run.

Suddenly she was pitched forward through a window, and she rolled onto solid ground (the path she had been walking on hadn't exactly been solid), finally ending up in a sitting position.  She dizzily gazed at her surroundings.  Japan!  In the park!  She was home!

And she no longer wore the dress, but her original outfit and her skates. 

/_What a shame, Tomoyo would've loved that dress/_

But…where was Syaoran?  And her best friend?  And Kero and Meilin?

Was she really in the right reality?

'Sakura?'

She looked up.

Syaoran was staring down at her.  He looked as though he thought she wasn't real.

'Hi.'

He stooped down and hugged her.

Startled, she hugged him back.

'You're okay,' he whispered, then he regained his composure and stood up, offering her a hand to help her get to her feet.

'I'm fine,' she said, brushing her jeans down.

He touched her face.  'We were worried.'

'It's alright.  At least I'm back now,' she wrapped her arms around herself, 'this place is colder than the wall.'

Syaoran dropped his hand to his side, 'I have to call Daidouji-san and tell her you're back.  Then I want you to tell me everything.'

*

'Touya?  Dad?'  Sakura called as she walked into her house. She got no answer, so she waved at Syaoran, indicating he should come in.

She flicked on some lights and went upstairs to check on Kero.

Syaoran stood awkwardly in the hallway and waited for her to come back downstairs.

Kero flew down behind her and glared at him when he spotted Syaoran.

'What's the kid doing here?'

'Kero-chan,' Sakura said warningly, 'do you want some tea Syaoran-kun?'

After they had all settled down in the living room, and Kero had scoffed down some cake, Sakura proceeded to tell them everything.

Was the romance any good?  Could you see it there?  Was it too sudden?

Well, please review!

DISCLAIMER: CLAMP **still** owns CCS.  I have no money, so I can't see myself owning CCS. **EVER**.


	6. Chapter 5- What's she up to?

Once again: Thankies reviewers!  Keep um' coming! 

This chapter took me so long to get it written, I was totally lacking ideas…so it sorta goes on and on etc. and is probably very boring.

Sakura and the Alternate Reality CardCaptor

Chapter 5- What's she playing at? 

__

'SHE WHAT?!' Kero leapt up and into Sakura's face.  She had just finished telling them about Korede Tanaqui and the other realities.

'She just…let me go,' Sakura said shrugging.

Syaoran sat silent, his brow creased into a frown.

'I know it sounds off, but I told you what she said when she let me go,' Sakura shrugged again and looked over at the brown-eyed boy, 'what do you make of it, Syaoran-kun?'

He jerked out of his thoughts.

'Wha-? Oh.  I don't think we should trust her.'

'We already established that, kid.'

Syaoran sent Kero-chan a withering look, who sent one right back at him.

'Okay, you two, stop,' Sakura said sensing trouble.  She pulled Kero out of sight from Syaoran.

Syaoran looked back at Sakura, 'And I think someone should stay with you at all times.'

Sakura blushed, 'Even when I'm in the bathroom?'

Syaoran blushed now, 'Well-er, that's not what I meant.  Just to stay in the house with you, that's what I meant.'

'That's what I'm here for!  And she has her Dad and brother,' Kero put in, 'she doesn't need anymore protection!'

Sakura got up and wandered into the kitchen, not wanting to listen to Kero and Syaoran bicker.

On the kitchen counter she saw a note she hadn't noticed before.

_Monster,_

_Don't forget you're going to be on your own tonight.  Dad's working, and I'm going out with Yukito.  Don't break anything and don't forget to do your chores._

Touya [1] 

/_Oh, I totally forgot/ _Sakura thought.  She debated on whether to tell Syaoran when there was a knock at the door.

'Sakura-chan!' Tomoyo hurtled into Sakura, wrapping her in a hug, 'you're okay!  You're okay!'

'I'm fine Tomoyo, just suffering from crushed lungs,' Sakura gasped and Tomoyo let her go.

'Where did you go?'

'Give her a chance, Tomoyo,' Meilin said as she steeped inside.

Sakura stood silently for a while, unsure of what to say.

'Sakura?' Syaoran stepped into the hall.  Catching sight of the newcomers he said hello.

'Well, what happened?' Tomoyo asked impatiently, 'how did you go through that wall?'

Sakura set about explaining it again, Tomoyo staring in awe.

When she had finished going through the tale a second time, nothing happened.

'Well---isn't there any comments?'

'That's twisted,' Meilin said, 'collecting people?  What kind of sicko does that?'

'Obviously the type of "sicko" we're dealing with,' Syaoran said in monotone, getting up from his seat, 'if this is true, and this Korede intends to take Sakura, why did she just let her go the first time?'

'I-'

'Yes, she wants to fight.   But why fight when she has what she wants right there, in front of her?'

'She's gone in the head,' Meilin said, helpfully.

Kero sat there pondering, 'If she wants Sakura, we'll have to make sure she doesn't get to her this time.  That means no falling through walls or umbrellas [2] or anything like that, okay, Sakura?'

'I've already said someone should stay to watch over her.'

Kero glared at Syaoran, 'And I said, she's already got loads of people her.'

Tomoyo, Meilin and Sakura glanced at each other, and in silent agreement left the room.  The faint noise of Kero and Syaoran arguing was heard in the hallway.

'I'm staying here tonight Sakura,' Tomoyo said, in her no nonsense voice, 'it's not safe, even if you are here with Kero-chan.'

'But I thought…Kero said your Dad and brother would be here.'

'Well-' Sakura's sentence was cut off by…

'WHY YOU!'

'Yeah, you little stuffed anim- OW!'

All three girls winced and looked to the door of the living room.

'My money's on Kero-chan, 'Tomoyo muttered [3].

Meilin opened her mouth to say something, but shut it quickly when a loud smashing noise came from the living room.

'Oh, no,' Sakura turned away and went up the stairs, Tomoyo following closely behind her.

Meilin debated on whether to go and stop Syaoran and Kero from killing each other or going upstairs.   She decided on the latter.  There was no stopping those two.

*

'My brother and father aren't going to be here tonight.  Dad's working and Touya went out with Yukito,' Sakura said, sighing.

'Then I'm definitely staying tonight, Sakura-chan.'

'Mmm.'

'I'm sure that's what Syaoran would say,' Meilin said, a mischievous smirk gracing her features.  She and Tomoyo exchanged a glance, before looking up at Sakura.

'What?  I-'

'Don't' worry Sakura.  Let's go and check to see if there's no blood on the carpet.'

*

Syaoran glared at Kero as they discussed a plan.  Kero simply glared right back.

'Guys, stop right now, we've decided us girls should all stay here,' Sakura stated, entering the room.

She put the note from her brother on the table; 'It's the best idea.'

Kero read over the note, 'The kid better stay as well.'

Sakura shrugged in agreement.

Syaoran was blushing slightly, while Meilin and Tomoyo glanced knowingly at each other.  Kero didn't know what he [4] had just done.  Sakura caught the look, blushed and looked innocently at the two girls.

'Well—let's plan, shall we?  We're going to be ready for her, but first we have to figure out what she's playing at?

BAD chapter…rite?   Very boring and short too, I guess.  Ne hoo, review and I'll try to get the next part out soon (which should be better).

[1]- I know…predictable, but it's going to be useful later on…hehe ^_^()

[2]-Inside joke…funny, but it would take to long to explain.

[3]- OMG!  Tomoyo OOC, v. OOC!

[4]- I'm saying Kero's male…but that's confusing, cuz in the Dub Kero's voice is male, but in the original it's female…so…-_-() ARGH! 


	7. Chapter 6- The Dead Boy

Notes: Sakura meets a dead boy and doubts her relationship with Syaoran…lots of giggling from Meilin and Tomoyo and a dehydrated Kero.

Sakura and the Alternate Reality CardCaptor

Chapter 6- The Dead Boy

Sakura stared idly at the piece of pocky in her hand, in the distance she semi listened to Meilin talk about what she had been up to in Hong Kong since she had left Japan.

The three girls were sitting in her room, dressed in their pyjamas and huddled down in sleeping bags.

Syaoran was sleeping in Touya's room, which if her brother found out about; Sakura knew he would not be happy at all.

Kero had refused point blank to sleep in the same room with the girls, saying he wouldn't be able to stand the incessant "giggling" or their "girl talk".

Although, Sakura had a niggling suspicion that he was sitting outside her door, listening to every word, or annoying Syaoran.

'…So, anyway, school's not as good as it was here, in Tomoeda [1], you guys aren't there and it's just boring half the time,' Meilin finished, looking thoughtful.

Sakura's eyes looked up from studying her snack and she now watched the two girls chat.

'Meilin…' Tomoyo's eyes glinted mischievously, 'I don't want to know about school.  What about boys?'

Sakura dropped her pocky.  Tomoyo had been acting slightly out of character for a while now.

'Boys?' Meilin giggled, 'I know tons!'

Sakura rolled her bright green eyes and flopped back onto her pillow, thinking about getting her Walkman out to listen to music or just going to sleep.  She yawned as she thought about the last part.

'Tomoyo, who do you have a crush on?'

'Oh…' Tomoyo blushed.  She heard Sakura yawn, and changed the subject, 'we boring you, Sakura-chan?'  She asked, hurt in her voice.

'HOE?!' Sakura's semi-asleep state shot to awake and she jump about a foot in the air, 'Oh, no, Tomoyo-chan, I'm just a little tired, that's all.'

'Well?' Meilin asked, staring pointedly at Tomoyo, who blushed even more.

Sakura giggled at her best friends expression, 'She likes,' she put emphasis on the name, 'Eriol.'

'SAKURA!'  Tomoyo hurled a pillow at her friend, who hurled one back.

'Argh!'

'PILLOW FIGHT!'

*

Sakura slept, tired out from the day's events.  But she had a nagging voice in the back of her mind, not allowing her to dream or sleep soundly.

It kept on going on at her about Korede, that this wasn't ordinary and if she wanted Sakura's power to add to her collection then who else was in the collection?

She tossed from side to side, muttering as she slept, telling the voice to leave her alone, to just let her dream.

Tomoyo and Meilin had been woken by Sakura's voice, and they were discussing on what they should do it about it.

'Do you think she's alright?' Tomoyo asked, trying to get a better look at her sleeping friend's face.

'Tomoyo, calm down, she's probably just having a nightmare, who wouldn't after you've been threatened by a psycho who wants to add you to their "collection".'

Tomoyo scrunched up her nose in distaste, 'I don't see why anyone would do that.  It's just so…so…' Tomoyo searched for the right word.

'Twisted?'

'Yeah that, but…'

Sakura rolled off her bed, landing with a dull thump.  Her eyes didn't even flicker.

'Sakura-ch-'

'What's going on?'

Syaoran, dressed in a pair of boxers and a T-shirt [2], rushed in through the door, wide awake and alert.  He held his sword and his element cards in his hands.

Meilin and Tomoyo giggled, looking at him.

'Nani?!' He growled at them, wondering what they were giggling at.

'Hey, kid, next you charge into someone's room in the middle of the night, put some pants on first,' Kero muttered, whisking into the room, and sitting on Sakura's pillow, 'why is Sakura-chan on the floor?'

Syaoran blushed deeply, and hid out in the hall, his head looking through the doorway, both of the awake girls giggled even more.

'Nugh,' Sakura reached out a hand in her sleep, 'go away!  Just leave me alone!' she flipped onto her side, anger written on her sleeping face, 'just leave me be!'

Tomoyo reached a hand over to her friend, putting it on Sakura's shoulder and lightly shaking her, 'Sakura, it's a dream, wake up.'

*

A young boy stood in front of Sakura, a haunted expression written on his face.  His deep blue eyes terrified her right into her soul, and the way he was looking at her wasn't helping.

'GO AWAY!' She screamed at him.

The boy was looked younger than her, but he had an effect on her that she didn't like.  He could've been a ghost, with he's extremely pale complexion.  He had blue hair, scruffily styled, slanted eyes and he was rather tall.  He looked near enough human, but Sakura didn't trust that fact at all.  She backed away from him.

'Just leave me be!'

He looked at her, shocked, 'I can't do that,' he voice was cracked and raspy, as though he hadn't had a good drink in quite a long time, 'I need to help you.'

'I don't want your help!'  She tripped, and fell, flying backwards, landing on her back.

'Sakura Kinomoto, if you don't listen to me, you'll become me!'

'N-n-nani?' She choked out, to afraid to look at the boy.

'You'll become another of Korede's little slaves,' He reached down to help her up.

She frowned, how had he got to her so fast…

'Your lucky we had enough magic to come and warn you, and that I'm able to speak.'

'H-h-hoe?  I don't understand,' she looked at him, seeing those deep, pit less eyes which made her feel uneasy.  He still had hold of her by the elbow, obviously so she couldn't run away again.

'You're our last hope, she's stolen it…stolen it all.  Our cards, our guardians…'

His voice dulled, becoming background noise, as millions of voices built up in her ears, begging with her…wanting help.

She screamed out loud, falling to the fall when the boy let go of her elbow.

'Go-gomen nasai, Kinomoto-san, I should not of held onto you so long, you heard the voices of the ones who wish for you help through me, I forgot about that.'

Sakura's breathing came through in heavy, short gasps and her ears and head pounded from the onslaught of the voices.

'Wha-that was…'

The boy looked at her, 'Painful, I'm guessing.  But, it's nothing compared to the pain you feel when she takes…'

'Takes what?'  Sakura staggered to her feet.

'The--the,' the boy gulped, 'the magic you posses.'

'Nande?'

'She takes your magic, your ability to use the Clow Cards…she just takes everything.  And if you think that's sick…the way she takes it is…torturous.  Kinomoto-san, you have to help us!  You're the strongest, we heard her, and she said you were stronger than her!  And she has OUR magic as well as her own!'

'So-so you want me to do what exactly?  I'm not that powerful, I wasn't-I haven't had the Clow Cards for long, I-'

The boy cut through her rambling, 'You transformed the cards into the Sakura Cards, am I correct?'

'Hai, doushite?'

'None of us, not even Korede, has managed that; some of us haven't even got all the Clow Cards.  You-when Korede comes for you- have to go with her, and get it back, get our magic back.  She's a menace, the ability to use the Cards has gone to her head, any more power and she'll do the worst things possible.  We're all dead inside; our magic completes us.  That's why we need you.'

'I can't.'

He didn't hear he last words. He had gone and she was left in the blank, dark space in her dream.

*

Everyone was crowded round the mistress of the Sakura Cards, watching her sleep worriedly.  Syaoran smoothed her hair back out of her closed eyes, causing Meilin and Tomoyo to glance at each other knowingly.  Kero growled at the Chinese boy. 

She tossed her head from side to side, like she was disagreeing with something…or someone.

'I can't,' she whimpered, 'just can't.'

 'Sakura,' Syaoran whispered in her ear, not caring what the others thought.  He heard the stuffed animal growl again, though, 'Sakura, wake up, Sakura.'  He took her shoulders in his hands and gently shook her, trying to get her to awaken.

'LEAVE ME ALONE,' she threw back a hand, slapping him in the face, not waking up.  Syaoran recoiled in surprise and Kero let out a loud whoop!

'Go Sakura-chan!' Kero laughed.

Syaoran glared at the Guardian Beast whilst rubbing his cheek.  He had never known Sakura could hit so hard.

Tomoyo gasped, shocked, 'What's the matter with her?' she demanded.

'I don't know, Daidouji-san,' Syaoran muttered, once again trying to wake up the slumbering Sakura.

'She doesn't like the kid anymore! Ha!'

Meilin chucked a sleeping bag over poor little Kero-chan's head to shut the Guardian Beast up.

'Hey!' The others, who were still trying to wake up Sakura, didn't hear Kero's muffled yells.

'Meilin-chan, go and get a glass of cold water,' Tomoyo ordered.

'Yessir!'

As soon as Meilin had handed Tomoyo the glass of water, Tomoyo chucked the contents of it over Sakura.

'HOE?  Touya, I'm getting up, I'm getting up,' Sakura spluttered, cracking her eyes open.  She jumped up in shock when she saw three faces hovering above her.

'Sakura?  Are you okay?'  Syaoran asked softly

'Apart from being wet and cold, I'm fine!' she caught sight of Syaoran's face, namely, the big ole red mark across it, 'What happened to you?!' she gasped, placing a gentle hand on the mark.

Syaoran hesitated, but Meilin butted in.

'You slapped him,' she said bluntly, 'it was quite funny actually.'

Sakura looked horrified, 'Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun!  I didn't mean too, oh, are you okay?  Gomen, gomen!'

'I'm fine Sakura, it doesn't hurt anymore.'

'Argh!' Kero burst out from under the sleeping bag, 'it was hot under there!  WATER!  I need WATER!  And maybe some cake…but WATER!'

Kero did a double take when he saw them all staring.

'Nani?! I'm dehydrated!  The little girl threw the sleeping bag over me!' Kero coughed for effect. 

Everyone sweatdropped.

'So…Sakura, were you having a nightmare?' Meilin asked, after an uneasy silence.

'No…not exactly.'

Sakura looked over at Syaoran, her eyes widening. He was wearing green boxers and a tattered T-shirt.  She promptly blushed.

_/He looks sexy in that/_ she thought, gazing at him.

'Sakura?'

'HOE?!' Sakura snapped back into reality.

Tomoyo and Meilin giggled [3], and Syaoran blushed as he caught Sakura STILL staring at him.

'Gomen!' she yelled, skittering backwards away from her friends.

_/SHIT!  How could I do that?! Oh, Kami-sama! / _She closed her eyes, wishing for the bright blush in her cheeks to go away.

'Er-,' Syaoran muttered, blushing deeply too, sending Meilin and Tomoyo into hysterics.

'The--looks--,'

'--On your faces!'

Sakura sweatdropped 'Shut up you guys!' she picked up a pillow and hurled it at the hysterical girls, just as Syaoran did the same.  Meilin and Tomoyo toppled over.

'Water…' Kero mumbled, looking on bewildered.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, still blushing slightly.

'What was your dream about, Sakura-chan?'

Sakura sat and explained it all.

***

[1]- that's spelt right, isn't it?

[2]- Take a moment to picture it.  No really…… drool ^_^

[3]- AGAIN! -__- A bit to much sugar I guess.

DISCLAIMER: CardCaptor Sakura is © of CLAMP, and I don't work for them so I don't CCS.  I own Korede and the Dead Boy, that is it, oh and an empty Dr. Pepper bottle.

Tell me what you think!  Plz! *begs* Onegai? 


	8. Chapter 7- Just a Warning

This chapter is dedicated to Snowdazed, who is a fan of Syaoran in boxers too ^_^! And Eriol…*drool* 

Sakura and the Alternate Reality CardCaptor

Chapter 7- Just a warning 

Sakura was the first to wake up the next morning.  

She blinked and looked around, seeing Meilin sleeping soundly on her stomach and Tomoyo curled up in a ball on Sakura's bed.  She frowned, wondering where Syaoran had gone, when a weight shifted under her head.  She sat up straight and looked at her "pillow".  Syaoran's shoulder.  And what a nice little drool patch that was.

Syaoran's head flopped forward and he woke up then too.

'Unrr!' he yawned, stretching out.

Sakura blushed, hoping he wouldn't notice she'd drooled on him.

'Ohayo gozaimasu, Syaoran-kun!' Sakura said, plastering a smile on her pale, tired face.  The nightmare, or "visit", from the "dead" boy hadn't helped her beauty sleep one bit, and it showed.

'Ohayo, Sakura-chan,' he muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

/_How adorable/ _she thought, looking at Syaoran, blushing even more, so she was crimson.  She tore her eyes away from the sight, and looked around for Kero.

Syaoran was studying his t-shirt, wondering where the huge wet patch on his shoulder had come from.  He frowned, 'Saku-'

*BANG CLATTER **SMASH***

Sakura and Syaoran jumped up, while Meilin and Tomoyo were jerked awake.

'Whadda-?' Meilin asked dumbly

Sakura held her staff in her hand and was peering out of the door nervously.

'AIE! IT HURTS, IT HURTS, IT HURTS. AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE, SAKURA I'M ON FIRE!  AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!  HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEE!'

'Sounds like-'

'KERO-CHAN!' Sakura fled from the room, 'I'm coming!'

Syaoran ran after her shortly, yelling something about it being a trap.

Meilin and Tomoyo sat there, still half asleep.

*

'KERO-CHAN!' Sakura burst into the smokey kitchen, and dropped to her knees.

'AIIIE, the pain!' Kero choked voice whimpered.

'Windy card!  Release and Dispell!' Sakura gasped.

The smoke cleared and she saw Kero rolling around, trying to put himself out…although her wasn't really on fire, his tail was just singed [1].  The stove was alight, though, and a frying pan lay next to Kero, pancake mix spilling out it.

Syaoran crashed in, tripping over Sakura, who was still on her knees.

'Argh!' He landed flat on his face.

'Kero-chan!  Syaoran-kun!  Are you okay?!' Sakura gasped, then remember her stove was still on fire. 'AIIIE, Kero-chan!  My house is gonna burn down!' Sakura screeched, reaching for the Watery and calling on it.

'Sakura, water adds to oil fires!  It makes them bigger!'

*WHOOSH!*

'AIIE! My Eyebrows!'

'You don't have eyebrows you stuffed animal.'

'WHY YOU-?!'

 'GUYS!'

'What's going on here?' 

'HOLY SHIT, Sakura!'

Sakura started sobbing. 'I'm dead.'

Tomoyo, being sensible, got a damp towel, a put it over the flames, which had calmed down slightly.

Meilin surveyed the scene, Syaoran and Kero were both sprawled out on the floor, glaring at each other and Sakura was sobbing, curled up in a ball.

'Phew, well done Tomoyo-chan,' Meilin muttered, as Tomoyo helped Sakura up and was telling her it would be okay.

'What am I going to do, Tomoyo-chan?!'

'Shh, we'll just explain that there was an accident.'

'IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT!' Kero squawked, 'THE STOVE TRIED TO KILL ME!'

'Baka!' Syaoran muttered, standing up and brushing off his boxers (which he's still wearing, BTW).

'WHAT?!'

'I said "baka" you baka'

Kero flew at Syaoran, who snatched the Guardian Beast out of the air and pulling on his wings.

'HEY!'

'STOP IT!' Tomoyo roared.

Silence.

'A-I-e.' Kero squeaked and hid.

'Now, Kero what happened?'

'The stove attacked me,' Kero whispered, looking terrified of Tomoyo.

'The stove couldn't attack you stuffed-'

'Ah, ah, ah,' Tomoyo interrupted, 'how, Kero-chan?'

'It just set alight, I didn't do anything!' Kero pouted, 'you were all asleep and I was hungry.  I tried to wake up Sakura, but she was too busy drooling on the kid.'

Sakura stopped sobbing and tried to hit Kero. Syaoran studied his now dry t-shirt and blushed.

'What happened, explain it better.'

'Well…'

*FLASHBACK (cuz I'm too lazy to write it as Kero speaking) *

Kero fluttered into the kitchen, hi little stomach grumbling in hunger.

'Stupid kid, Sakura sleeping on him, I'm hungry!  And dehydrated still! Stupid, stupid! No one cares that the Guardian Beast of the Seal is hungry, oh, no.'

He pulled open a cupboard and searched for the pancake mix. After finding it, he lit the stove and started to prepare to make pancakes.

He had just started making one when the plastic handle of the pan turned red-hot.

'ITAI!' he hissed, and glared at the pan.

**"Hehe, mischief shall be created!"**

'What the hell?!  Hey, kid, this isn't funny!'

**"This is a warning…Sakura will be mine"**

Kero frowned the voice was female…it defiantly wasn't the kid.

**"The Collection will almost be complete, her power is great"**

A twisted, high pitch giggle rang around the room and Kero was knocked into the stove, his cute little tail hitting the flames.

'AIE!'

The laugh sounded again and Kero jumped, knocking the frying pan to the floor.

He fell to the floor, rolling around to try and put his tail out.

"A simple little warning, Cerberus, don't get in my way when I take Sakura" 

The stove turned into flames and Kero started yelling.

*End Flashback*

'She sent you a warning?' Sakura spluttered.

Kero glared and clutched his singed tail, 'A painful one.'

'Maybe you shouldn't stay here then Sakura…'Meilin muttered, 'she knows where you live.'

'We'll all go to my house, mom's away on business and I'm sure nobody would notice.'

Syaoran nodded in agreement.

Sakura thought, and agreed to.

'But, what about the kitchen?'

They all surveyed the ruins of the kitchen.

'Er---'

[1]- Aw, c'mon, do you really think I'd hurt poor little Kero-chan?

Argh! Lame chapter, ne? Gomen, but I just had to write it…it was the only thing in my head.  Things exciting will happen next…o_O

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything.


	9. Chapter 8- Gone

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; sorry this one is so late (damn writers block), it's probably very bad.

And as promised, "things exciting will happen next o_O"

Sakura and the Alternate Reality CardCaptor _Chapter 8- Gone_

Stuttering over what they should do about her stove, Sakura got ready to go to Tomoyo's.  She wrote a quick not to her Dad, explaining what had happened to the stove…it was all a complete lie of course.

_Dad,_

_Had a little accident with the stove…was cooking dumplings and had to answer the phone, then the oil spat and the stove set alight…I was to late to stop it.  Sorry, I'll pay for a new one…I'm going to look for one._

_Oh, and I'll be staying with Tomoyo tonight, okay? Ring her house if it's not_

_Lots of love_

_Sakura_

She read the not over, worried that her father wouldn't believe her.

'Sakura!  Are you ready?!' Syaoran yelled, knocking on her door.

Sakura jumped, 'Yeah,' she mumbled.

'What?!'

'YES!' She shouted, picked up her bag and the note, pulling open the door roughly, making Syaoran topple into her.

'Urm, ow.'

Blushing furiously, Syaoran stumbled to his feet, and looked out of the door, making sure he wasn't watching Sakura, 'Tomoyo wants to go.'

Sakura got to her feet, and squeezed past Syaoran, and made her way downstairs.  She stopped halfway down when she sensed a gaze on her back. She turned and caught Syaoran staring at her, 'Are you coming, Syaoran-kun.'

He tripped, and looked guilty, before nodding.  Sakura giggled.

*

Hours later, they were all sat in Tomoyo's living room, one of them anyway, watching some movie or other.  Sakura sat staring out of the huge bay window, occasionally glancing over at the other's in the room.

Kero was scoffing toffee popcorn, not even bothering to pretend to watch the movie, Syaoran was half asleep, head hanging forward and small, silent snores were coming from him.  Meilin appeared to be enjoying the movie, but Sakura couldn't really tell, seeing as she couldn't see the girl's face.

Tomoyo was pacing around the room, seemingly nervous for some reason.

Sakura stared out of the window…it was raining, she sighed.

"Brring!" Pause. "Briing, brrring!" The phone started ringing, causing everyone to jump.

'Aha!' muttered Tomoyo, before turning to everyone, 'I'll get that, it's probably my mom.'

She scurried out of the room.

Sakura went back to staring out the window at the rain dripping down the pane.

No one noticed Tomoyo hang up the phone and leave.

*

A few more hours passed, with Sakura just staring out at the bleak, grey sky.

Someone tapped her on the back, startling her, and almost making her fall off the bench in the windows alcove.

'Kinomoto! Don't say anything, Syaoran-kun is asleep,' Meilin stepped back.

'What's the matter?' Something on the TV crashed, and Kero jumped in the air, a joyous look on his little face.

'Tomoyo's not here,' Meilin hissed, looking around warily, 'she's been gone since she went to answer the phone…you don't think…well, you don't think that twisted chick got her do you?'

Sakura's heart missed a beat and her eyes widened, 'Are you sure she's not somewhere in the house?' she got up from her seat and started for the door, but Meilin caught her arm.

'Sakura, I've checked, she's not here, and there's no note!'

some thunder clapped outside causing both girls to jump.

'She wouldn't just leave,' Sakura gabbled, 'Tomoyo's not dumb, she's knows it's dangerous…Korede-san is waiting…she'll do something.'

Meilin blinked in shock, 'Korede-san?!  This psycho wants your power and…oh never mind.  Yes, I know Tomoyo wouldn't do that, but this girl is well…a psycho.'

Lightening flashed outside, and the TV cut off [1], along with the few lights on.

'Hey!  What's the big idea?! Sakura,' Kero whined.

'Kero, shh,' Sakura put a finger to her lips, 'Syaoran-kun is asleep and Tomoyo is missing,' she turned back to Meilin. 'Well, what if it isn't Korede-san, what if Tomoyo just wanted to go out?'

'Gah, Sakura, you are so dumb sometimes!  She would've told us!'

'Syaoran wouldn't of let her go,' Sakura argued, hurt from being called dumb, 'and I'm not dumb.'

Meilin rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say.

'Tomoyo-chan is missing,' Kero quizzed, 'how long for?'

'Probably after she got off the phone.'

Another clap of thunder, followed suddenly by lighting, the storm was getting closer.

'I'll call her on her cell phone…'Sakura said, worried for her friend.  If Tomoyo was gone, and Korede-san had her…well, it would be her fault, after all the "twisted", as Meilin so kindly put it, CardCaptor wanted Sakura's power. Sakura sighed.

'There's no point!' Meilin cried, holding up Tomoyo's latest cell phone model. 

Sakura's shoulders sagged in defeat, before another clap of thunder rolled directly overhead, making both girls and Kero jump.

'Wha-?! Where's my teddy?!' Syaoran said, also jumping, before falling flat on his face from being half asleep, 'teddy?' he blinked at the carpet.

Silence, broken only by a sharp crack of lightening.

Syaoran realised what was going on, and got to his feet, blushing in the dull light. 

'Syaoran-kun! Your awake!' Sakura wailed, 'Tomoyo's gone!  She's gone and not told anyone!'

She ran over to him and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder and making little sad sounds.

Syaoran blushed even more and looked at Meilin, a questioning look on his red face.  She nodded.

'Well--er--Sakura,' Syaoran prodded at her back, trying to gently detach her from himself, 'Sakura, I'm sure Tomoyo's okay, Sakura.'  

She looked at him and her face shining slightly with tears, 'You think?'

More thunder, followed swiftly by lightening and then something very unexpected, the TV toppled over.

'Argh!'

'What was that?'

'It was me going "Argh!", baka.'

'No, what made the television fall over?'

'How am I supposed to know?'

'Well, I was only-'

'Guys!' Sakura wandered over to the fallen TV, 'it must've slipped or…'

'or--? Sakura what is it?'

'Do you…sense that?'

'Sense what?!  What?!'

'Oh, shut up you stuffed animal,' Syaoran walked over to Sakura, 'What is it, Sakura-chan?'

'How dare you call me a stuffed animal, I'm one of-' Meilin clamped a hand over Kero's small mouth.

'Do as Syaoran-kun says and shut up.'

'There's some sort of…it's like Clow Cards, ne, Syaoran-kun?  Can you sense it?'

'Sakura…are you sure?'

'Hai…you don't feel it? It's…it's like-'

The sound of something breaking could be heard out in the hallway, and the four went to investigate, stepping into the hall cautiously.

Another smash…this time closer, and from behind them.  Sakura whirled round.  There was nothing there.  She breathed out, reaching for her key.  It had to be here somewhere.

Smash. Smash.  Smash. Sakura frowned, where was that key? 

The air felt tight and Sakura was searching with held breath, she turned out her pockets…not there, around her neck…not there, she even looked in her shoe…no luck.__

_/Is it me…or is it getting very dark?/  _She wondered, frantic…_/My key…my key…where is it?  I knew I had it with me, I always have it with me./_

Everything felt very small and closed in, she turned, intent on asking the others if anyone had seen her key, yet she couldn't see her friends.

'Syaoran-kun, Meilin-chan? Kero-chan?!' She whispered, terror creeping into her voice, 'guys?' she breathed out slowly, calming her nerves, 'Oh very funny, but this happens to be serious…Tomoyo-chan is missing, stuff is--_breaking_ and I've lost my key! GUYS?!  Joke over,' she said with finality, looking around, 'guys, I mean it I really-' she stopped in front of the living room door an peered in, 'mean it…I don't like-'

The living rooms two bay windows suddenly imploded, sending sharp shards of glass flying everywhere. She squeezed her eyes shut.  Pressure that had caused the windows to implode sent Sakura into the opposite wall, which she almost went through backwards.  Winded, she looked up, watching as the windows' last shards fell to the floor.  Blood trickled down her cheeks where small, but sharp, pieces of glass had hit her.  The blood mingled with tears, and she felt like sobbing.

'What's going on?' she whispered to her self, looking through the door at the once beautiful room.  Remembering her friends, she pulled herself to her feet, and dusted her clothes down, trying to get rid of any small pieces of glass.  Some imbedded themselves in her hands, but she was too worried to notice.  'Guys…Kero, Syaoran, Meilin, are you all okay?  Where are you?'

'Sa--Sakura!'

Syaoran reached and grabbed her by the shoulders, staring at her blood streaked face. 

'Oh, god, Sakura--'

'I'm okay Syaoran-kun,' she said, hoping he wouldn't worry, 'what happened?'

'I was hoping you would tell me,' he said, attempting to wipe the blood from her cheeks, 'I was looking fro what smashed and we were all together, and then we weren't, and then the windows exploded and…you need to get these wounds sorted, Sakura, you wouldn't want anything to go septic.'

'Syaoran, we need to find Kero and Meilin first, and Tomoyo, and we need to find out why I sensed Clow Cards in there and…are you _sure _you couldn't sense anything in there? One hundred percent…I think…well Meilin said Korede could've captured Tomoyo and I thought maybe-' Syaoran put a finger to her lips to hush her.

'She's here, that's what you think.  I know, I do too.'

Sakura nodded and pulled away from him, 'The storm stopped,' she said quietly.

'Sakura…Syaoran…shut up stuffed animal! OW!  Die!'

The sound of Meilin's voice drifted down the hallway to them, and they watched as she rounded the corner.  'There you are!'

'Sakura!' Kero hurtled towards the Card Mistress, 'next time something like that happens, do not, in any way, leave me with the little girl.'

He glared at Meilin, and she poked her tongue out at him.

'What happened?' she asked.

Syaoran ran through a quick explanation of what they thought was going on.

'No doubt, I've told you that Korede who-ever-she- is, is twisted!  She's mental!'

Sakura sighed, 'Meilin…you haven't met her, don't say that.'

'Sak-u-ra, she _wants _your _power_, if you can't say that's twisted, then, well, nothing can be twisted to you.'

Silence.  Lost for words, Sakura just stared at her friends, a few fresh drops of blood trailing down her pale checks.  Syaoran went to wipe them away, but she jerked her head away, and he fell back, looking a little bit hurt.

The silence continued, and Sakura turned away and stepped into the living room.  She didn't know why, but she felt she _needed_ to go in that room.  Glass glittered on the blue carpet and the white elegant couches.  Unconsciously her hand went to her throat, seeking the key that usually hung there, around her neck.

'Sakura?' Syaoran asked, following her, 'Sakura?'

She didn't hear him, or pretended she didn't, but instead she focused all her attention on one of the shattered windows.

'Clow Cards…she's here.'

'Sakura,' Syaoran grabbed her shoulders and tried to spin her round, but she wouldn't budge. 'Sakura…what are you doing?'

Something grabbed his neck from behind, and he yelled.

Sakura tried to turn, but couldn't, she tried, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the window, where the small Korede was slowly materialising.

'Sakura!' she heard Kero call, sounding in need of help. 

Korede smiled maliciously, and held up Sakura's key, 'Looking for this?' she quizzed, and pocketed it, grinning still.

Whatever hold she had had over Sakura failed, and she lunged forward, swiping at the neko-girl.

'That's mine,' Sakura hissed through clenched teeth.

'Ah, but it belongs to me, just like your power,' she winked triumphantly, and Sakura lunged at her again.  Korede put a hand in Sakura's face, 'You don't want to help your friends?'

Sakura paused and looked.  Syaoran was battling off to hulking forms, but his face showed pain, had he been hurt?  Sakura gasped.  Kero was in his true form, and was trying to stop more figures from getting to Meilin, who was trying to help fight them off.

'Get back, little girl!'

'No, I'm not backing down!'

Syaoran fell back and one of the figures raised a hand to hit him.  Sakura ran, and jumped on the figures back.

'No!' she sobbed, yanking on the figures neck.  It gagged and stepped back, trying to get Sakura of it's back, 'Stop this Korede! I'll let you have my power!'

'SAKURA!' Syaoran protested, mouth open in shock.

There everything seemed to freeze and hang awkwardly in the air.

'Sakura,' Syaoran whispered, 'don't.'

'As you wish, Miss Kinomoto,' the CardCaptor snapped her fingers, and the figures (Sakura never saw what they were) stopped their attacks on Sakura's friends, and the one whose back she was on grabbed her and flung her across the room to Korede.

Her head hit the glass covered floor and Sakura's vision blurred.

'No!' Kero roared, and charged forward, only to be knocked backwards, where he bowled Meilin over.

Korede reached down and took hold of Sakura's wrist, 'Come now, Miss Kinomoto, we really do not have much time, there are things I'd like to know before I take that power of yours.'

Sakura groaned and tried to get to her feet, managing just about to do so.  'Don't hurt them,' she muttered, glaring feebly at her enemy.

The hulking figures faded away, just as Korede had faded into view.

'I do not plan to, your friends are of no concern to me, but you best say goodbye, after all, you won't remember them, power is all, don't forget that.'

Sakura blinked for a moment, gathering her courage, and then she gazed at her friends…she really did doubt she would see them again…but-

'Where's Tomoyo,' she glared at Korede again, who frowned.

'The Daidouji girl, ah, she went of her own accord, she was not part of my plan, I do not have her,' Korede smiled, 'but you don't believe me, do you?'

A portal opened in the window, dark and swirling.  The room became cold, as the portal got wider and deeper.

'Say goodbye, Sakura, never forget your manners.'

_/Goodbye…Dad, Touya…Syaoran…I…we…/ _Sakura stopped thinking, and sneered at Korede, 'Don't tell me what to do, you don't have that right.'

'I guess,' the other girl said airily.  She pulled sakura to the dark hole.

'Stop…you won't take her.'

Korede whirled, freeing Sakura's wrist.

'Oh, if it isn't a descendent of the great Clow Reed…the creator of the cards,' Korede said harshly, 'and why is it that you aren't the Cards' Master?'

Syaoran opened his mouth to answer, but ended up staring in disbelief.  He quickly gathered his wits, and stared at the neko-girl.  'Sakura won't be going anywhere with you.'

'You offer to go in her place?'

'Syaoran, no,' Sakura whispered, tears in her eyes, partly from emotion, and partly from the wind the portal was now creating.

'Hai.'

Korede laughed, a brittle snigger, 'That's not an option, although it is very noble of you,' she stepped towards Syaoran, 'I know what you feel for the Cherry Blossom.'

Syaoran's eyes widened and he pushed Korede away from him

_/What did she say to Syaoran?/_ Sakura wondered, _/Wait, wait, Sakura, get your priorities straight./_

'Syaoran, I have to do this,' she started, 'no one else is going to go in my place, I was the one chosen.'

Korede smiled, an evil, sneaky grin, 'Yes.  You were.  But he offered.  I'll take him…'

Sakura's heart jumped, 'Iie! You won't!'

'I will,' she pushed Syaoran to the portal.

'Sakura it's for the best, I don't want you to…go,' he said, a deep sadness in his eyes.  Korede grabbed Sakura's wrist.

'I'll take you too.'

And with that, both of them fell into darkness.

***

[1]-oh, so what, I don't care if this is cliché!  Flame me for all I care!

Yes, I know…but my suspense writing is bad, as far as I can tell, and this is not very…well written o_O 

Ooo, now I have to figure out what's going to go into the next chapter, *runs* Okie, review, I worked hard and long on this chapter (not that that makes it any better)

DISCLAIMER: CCS is © of CLAMP, ha, what a surprise.  I'm never going to own it, so, smeg.


	10. Chapter 9- Tales told

Okie, thank you too all reviewers!  I love feedback-but then, what author doesn't?

Snowdazed- Guess who's in this chapter ^_~ *runs away from getting glared at* And writers block is a very good excuse! 

Sailor Krypton- I can't say I'm not gonna kill one of my characters, I've thought of it, and haven't decided yet…if I kill someone, I give you permission to FLAME me 

Moonstar- thanks for loving my stories; it's nice to know someone likes them!

Wubber, HyperTomoyo, Elijah's Cheeseho, ShadowPhantomness, Kaatgirl, LittleBlossom, Victoria, Swordswinger and Bil; Thank you, just for reviewing and saying you like it, it's inspiration to keep working on this fic.

**EXTRA NOTES**: I'd just like to say, the second movie hasn't happened in this fic, Syaoran hasn't told Sakura any of his feelings, and he's not sure he wants too.  Also, Eriol maybe OOC, why?  I never even seen him, not in CCS, or in CC when his name is Eli *shudders* Do not flame me if his character isn't right!

Key

"…"= past voices

Sakura and the Alternate Reality CardCaptor 

****

Chapter 9-Tales told 

'Hello? Hey, guys, I'm back! HEY!' Tomoyo yelled, coming in through the front, pulling a small holdall with her, 'Sakura!  Meilin!  Syaoran-kun!  KERO-CHAN!  Are you in the kitchen?!'

She dropped the holdall next to the front door, and pulled it wider open for someone to follow her in.

'Sorry to trouble you over this Tomoyo,' the person said, easily hoisting a suitcase inside after itself.

She smiled and shook her head, 'Honestly, it's no trouble at all!' she paused frowning, 'Um- could you help me find the others, maybe by, y'know, sensing either Syaoran-kun's or Sakura's powers?'

'What do you mean Tomoyo? My cute little descendant and the Card Mistress aren't here,' Eriol stared at her as her eyes widened in fear.

'SAKURA!  SYAORAN-KUN! MEILIN!' she ran down the hall to the living room she had left them in, Eriol following confused.

'KERO!' she stopped, and looked at the small shards of glass littering the hallway.  Slowly she peered inside, and gasped. 

Meilin and Kero were still in a pile from where they had been knocked down, seemingly unconscious.

Tomoyo let out a little squeak, and ran to her fallen friends.  She tried to shake Kero awake, and then Meilin.  She fell back on her heels when she couldn't wake either.  Eriol came up behind her, and sat down beside her, 'Tomoyo, are you okay?'

'Sakura's gone…Sakura's gone, and Syaoran-kun's gone too,' she turned to him, 'you know what's been going on, what's happened?'

'Well all I know is the Clow Cards are back in play, but they don't feel right…they aren't the ones Sakura owns, and I know that, they're to weak to be the Sakura Cards.'

Tomoyo nodded, 'But you know about the other realities, ne?  About…the CardCaptors?'

Eriol nodded, 'The realities are something I thought we'd never have to learn about, something we'd never have to worry about if we already knew of them, most beings who live on the different plains to us are quite happy not to bother the realities that are not their own…it's highly unusual when one being meddles.'

Tomoyo looked thoughtful… 'So why are there so many sets of Clow Cards?  How could Clow Reed create so much?'

'Clow Reed was very learned, but he didn't know what would happen after the Clow Cards were created. 

'Something that powerful couldn't belong to just one reality, so whatever Higher Power there is made copies, and set them across the worlds…our plain owns the true Cards, now the Sakura cards.  The problem with the copies, apart from that they were copies, were they all had different strengths, some were stronger than the originals and then again, some couldn't even be considered Clow Cards, they were so weak.'

Tomoyo gazed in wonder… 'If the Higher Power is the Higher Power, then why didn't they just stopped Clow Reed-you-whatever- from creating the Cards?'

Eriol shrugged, 'I know what your thinking Tomoyo…but if the Cards hadn't been created, you don't know how it could be, none of us would ever of meet, Syaoran would never of came here, neither would I.  Everything would be very different.'

Tomoyo nodded, 'I'm not…I don't want that, I wouldn't change our adventure, but I want Sakura and Syaoran to be here…Korede shouldn't of got them.'

'Would you like to see?  What happened to them?  They might not of been caught, they could've ran instead.'

Tomoyo nodded eagerly, wanting to find out what had happened to the missing pair.

'I call upon the powers of the day and the night, sun and darkness…unleash your might…release!' 

Holding out his staff, Eriol started reciting words Tomoyo didn't know, and she watched in wonder

**_"Ripetere l' esperienza; dalla più piccola ora all' ultimo di minuto. Siamo stati ingannati e conosciamo non le azioni; Quello ha indotto i nostri amici ad ignorare le distrazioni; Mostrarci che cosa non possiamo percepire; Mostrarci l' estremità a questo mistero"_** [2]

With a strong tug, they slipped, and found themselves looking down on the room, a birds-eye view of what had happened unfolding before them.

"No!" Came Kero's voice after Sakura had been knocked to the floor, Tomoyo squeaked and tried to get to her friend.  Eriol held her back.

'Tomoyo,' he said, eyes concerned, 'we can't do anything.'

'Demo--demo…' she choked, and tears trickled down her face, 'she's hurt.'

They watched as Kero and Meilin collapsed into the wall, and fell unconscious, Korede grabbing Sakura and pulling her away from everything.

'Sakura-chan…' Tomoyo whispered, 'she's not being herself.'  

"Don't tell me what to do, you don't have that right."

"I guess."

"Stop… you won't take her."

Eriol smiled…he couldn't help himself.  Were his suspicions true?

'Oh, Syaoran-kun, he will always be like that when it comes to Sakura…forever protecting…forever watching.'

'You've noticed too, then.'

Tomoyo nodded, 'Who wouldn't?  Even Meilin sees it…Sakura's just too…blind to Syaoran's affections.'

"Syaoran, no."

Korede's brittle laugh ran around the room.

'That's the other CardCaptor?  Hmm…I wonder how she became to be so.'

'You mean…'

'Well, all the Cards wouldn't follow the same fate as the originals…not everything would happen the way as Sakura's tale.'

"I will."

"Sakura it's for the best, I don't want you to…go."

Korede grabbed Sakura's wrist once again, and Sakura next could only hear what was said.  

Tomoyo wondered what had been said…when the CardCaptor pushed her two friends into the dark portal that she had created.

'Nooooo!' Tomoyo tried to move, but the spell paralysed her, holding her in place.  She scrabbled within the binds.

Korede turned and looked around the room, her eyes taking in the destruction and finally coming to rest on the unconscious form of Kero.  She laughed.

"I told you not to get in my way, Cerberus, it was destiny that took her, don't blame yourself."

And she was gone, following her two captives into the portal.

*

The spell wore off, and Eriol and Tomoyo landed with a thump on the glass littered floor.  Tomoyo immediately broke down, muttering continually that it was her fault and she should have been there to help…and oh, what if they die?

Eriol put a finger under her chin and lifter her tear-stained face out of her hands, looking into her eyes.  She broke out in a fresh burst of sobs, and threw her arms around him.  The force knocked him backwards and she landed on top of him, crying into his chest. Awkwardly he patted her on the back, trying to calm her.

'It's all my FAULT,' she sobbed, breaking down, yet again.

'Tomoyo,' Eriol said softly, running his fingers through her hair now, 'Tomoyo, it is not your fault at all…it was, indeed, destined to happen, and you do not know what will become of it.'

She looked up at him, then realised she was practically lying on top of him and staggered up. 'I don't know…' she said, trying to hide her embarrassment. She looked over at her two unconscious friends, 'I guess they could still escape.'

'That is the best way to think, Tomoyo, believe in them.'  Eriol got to his feet, dusting off the small bits of glass his clothes had picked up.  He looked around the room, 'Well, that fight pretty much ruined this room.'

Tomoyo didn't appear to hear him; instead she had rushed to Meilin's side, seeing as the girl was just beginning to come round.

'Uhrrr…' the reddish-brown eyes opened slowly, looking a little dazed.

'Meilin…Meilin are you alright?'

'Feels like someone swung a sledge hammer into my head,' she muttered, concentrating on focusing.  She looked up at Tomoyo, and smiled, 'The twisted chick didn't get you,' she swept her gaze over the rest of the room, 'Are Sakura and Syaoran okay,' she frowned and tried to get up, ' where's that girl, Korede or whatever, I want to kick her ass.'

A heavy silence fell upon them, and Meilin got the hint.  'She got them,' she whispered sadly.  She looked around the room again, this time spotting Eriol. 'Tomoyo…I don't think now is the time to be bringing boyfriends home, do you?'

Tomoyo punched Meilin lightly in the arm, blushing furiously, 'Meilin, this is Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa,' she turned to Eriol, 'Eriol, this is Meilin Li.'

'Pleasure to meet you,' Eriol said.

Meilin opened and shut her mouth a couple of times, looking slightly shocked, 'This is why you left…you left to see Hiiragizawa-san?'

Tomoyo nodded, 'He asked me to pick him up from the airport.'

'You didn't tell us,' Meilin hissed, 'we were worried.'

Eriol feeling uncomfortable having the two girls talk about him, while he was standing right there, cleared his throat.

'I think it best we decide what we're going to do,' he looked at Kero, 'and possibly find a way to wake Cerberus up.'

***

[1]- tis' the right chant, ne? I dunno any of them *sweatdrops* I haven't seen CC/S for a long time!  And even then it didn't have Eriol…

[2]- Replay the past; from the smallest hour to the minute last. We have been deceived, and know not the actions; that caused our friends to ignore the distractions; Show us what we cannot perceive; Show us the end to this mystery

Hmm, well what do you think? Eriol's spell is in Italian, I wanted to put it into either Japanese or Latin…blah, I couldn't find it anywhere.  Also: I didn't write it!  I'm not that good; I owe it to Snowdazed-chan, my SB buddy. Plus: I know no Italian at all, I use Babelfish AlstaVista to translate that all…

O, this chapter is so short!  I hope I can make the next one longer, but the thing is I didn't want to go over to Korede's reality in the chapter…so that's why it's short, don't yell at me! Hmm…does anyone see a plot yet?  10 ff.net chapters and I can't see any plot @_@


	11. Chapter 10- Korede's Henchmen

Oh, Yay! Over 30 reviews *smiles crazily* THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! And wow…no flames either *sweatdrops* Ego inflate! Argh! Hmm…*just smiles*

A/N: The description of Korede's henchman is a little bit…ick . as said by my friend Lucy o_O Just warning you… BLAH: This title "Sakura and the Alternate Reality CardCaptor" is total crap, I hate it, but my head won't let me think up another one! Grr, ne hoo, if any of you have got a better title, suggestions in reviews!  Onegai? *Looks sad* Onegai? Hmmmm *glazed Ham! * Wha--? 

Key:

/…/ = Sakura's thoughts

… = Syaoran's thoughts

SAKURA AND THE ALTERNATE REALITY CARDCAPTOR 

Chapter 10- Korede's Henchmen 

'No, No! SYAORAN!' Sakura screamed at him, 'Doushite?!' she looked like she was about to punch him.

'Sakura,' he said softly.

'No,' she said simply, 'you aren't supposed to be here.'

'Sakura,' he repeated.

'No.'

She turned away from him, and refused to talk or look at him.

Korede was following them down a twisting path; the one Sakura had walked on.  

Syaoran saw the various windows, and wondered how many realities there actually were, just to keep his mind off the circumstance.  After a while, he got annoyed with Sakura…he had only been trying to save her, and if that didn't get him anywhere with her well, then…sigh.

He stomped his feet heavily as he walked along, truly in a bad mood. What was the point…this day was doomed now…shame the good start had been forgotten. His mood brightened slightly as he remembered Sakura sleeping soundly on his shoulder for most of the previous night.  He sighed and tried to make peace with Sakura. 

'Sakura…' he stumbled forward after to hands pushed roughly into his back.  He glared at the culprit, and she smiled innocently. Back in his dark mood he walked on.

*

Sakura's eyes started to water after she decided to ignore Syaoran and turn away. She fell back and walked slowly behind her friend…

/_Why is he trying to save me…Korede chose me! Grr, it was my choice, my sacrifice…I wasn't trying to get Syaoran muddled up in this…I was trying to leave all my friends out of this! / _She scuffed her foot along the apparent floor and folded her arms, /_What is the matter with him?!/_

She quickly stole a glance at the back of his head…/_Does he…does he…like me? No…he never would. / _She wiped the dampness in her eyes away, and stared vacantly through the reality windows, /_I wonder which of these realities have lost their CardCaptors…how many Korede has taken and kept the power of.  I'm just another tick on a long list…/_

She sighed and looked ahead…how long had it taken her to walk to her world last time she had walked on this path, or maybe this wasn't the same path she had once walked along. Shrugging off the thought, she wondered what had happened to her best friend Tomoyo. 

'Sakura…'

Korede came into view just off to side of Sakura, and the girl with emerald eyes frowned as the neko-girl shoved Syaoran forward. 

What…had she heard her name? No, this crazy place must have made her hear things. 

*

Stumbling out of the portal, Syaoran looked round sceptically, all he saw was elegance, it kinda reminded him of Eriol's home…he scrunched up his nose.  He was suddenly jolted forwards as Sakura came careening into him.  Turning quickly, he managed to catch her and stop himself from falling in one quick movement.

Korede sneered at him as she stepped gracefully into her world.

'Well, welcome both of you, unfortunately none of my guest rooms are prepared,' she slapped her hand to her forehead as if she was really bothered, 'so I guess you'll just have to stay with the others like you…well, without their power.'

She hurried to the door, and yelled something…Syaoran frowned; there was no language like that that he had ever heard…he pushed Sakura away from himself lightly.

She looked at him, the anger in her eyes had dimmed, but she tore her gaze away quickly and studied the carpet.   He looked down and wondered what the sudden fascination with carpet was all about…this one was just plain ugly.  

The lumbering figures that had attacked them in Tomoyo's living room stumbled into this room, and ambled over to Sakura and Syaoran.

The brown-haired boy's head shot up, and his eyes widened…what were these things? 

The lumbering figures towered above them, standing possibly over seven feet tall.  They had dark mottled green skin, with huge chunks of it hanging off in places, some of it falling to the floor with soft thuds.  Their eyes were as black as the night, shot with a deep, blood red. Their heads weren't rounded at the top, but flat, and pointy ears, tipped with black, added to their height by rising above the flat tops.

Sakura had also looked up by now, and she gave a little shriek of fear and tried to run, only succeeding in tripping over a rug.

One of the…things reached her, and grabbed her arm, hoisting her to her feet.  She screamed as the heavy hand closed around her small arm. She attempted to wriggle free.

A shadow fell over Syaoran, and he looked above.  One of the figures leered over him, a sadistic grin on its face.  A chunk of skin tumbled off its neck [1] and landed by Syaoran's feet.  He took a step back, staring disgustedly as the skin shrivelled up and melted into the floor.

I could've lived without seeing that, his warped mind stuttered. His throat tightened as Sakura screamed again.

He looked at the figure, which was watching his every move, the same grin on its face.

Help Sakura, you fool, you don't really want her to get hurt…I thought you-

Shut up! [2]

Thinking fast Syaoran backed up, and the figure stepped forward. He took a breath and ran to the thing, and it swiped, he ducked out of its reach and scampered along the floor.

The figure looked at its arms, a bewildered look on its face.

Syaoran ran to Sakura, who was kicking and screaming. She was starting to look tired, but she was still trying to wriggle free.

In the faint background Syaoran could hear laughter…Korede's brittle, harsh laugh. He frowned, and almost turned to look for the cat-like girl. 

'SYAORAN!' Sakura's scared voice rang around in his brain, 'Syaoran!'

The figure hoisted her higher off the floor and gripped her tiny arms in it's huge hands. She put her feet against its chest and kicked, beating her feet again and again into the broad chest.

'Sakura!  Stop it!  You'll…annoy it!' 

Sakura kept kicking, each time losing more of her energy and slowing down. The thing glared at her, but she didn't notice.

'LET.  ME.  GO!'

With a roar the thing lifted Sakura to its face.  She froze and stared and it.

'G---gomen?'[3]

It roared again and flung her across the room.  She flew with a smack into the wall, sliding down, blood trickling down the side of her face.

'SAKURA!' Syaoran screamed.  A hand pulled him back.

'Mr. Li, if Miss. Kinomoto was hurt is was her own doing.'

Syaoran looked at Korede, spluttering indignantly.

'You don't mess with my henchmen when they are on orders to subdue, they go to any lengths, but are not ordered to harm.'

'And that makes it alright?'

'You could've stopped it.'

Syaoran glared.

'Now, if you don't want the same fate to befall you, I suggest you go quietly.'

'Go where?'

'To your rooms.' Korede called something, again in a language Syaoran couldn't take in, and the henchmen ambled over, and stood awaiting orders.

'Show him the way, and be careful with the girl, she's the one.'

Syaoran frowned, not being able to understand Korede's orders made him even more nervous.

Where were they going to be taken?

***

[1]- EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Ew, ew, ew. My brain scares me!

[2]- Syaoran's going crazy!!!!! His talking to himself in his head…nah, that ain't crazy *has a happy little conversation with her conscience about doing her Homework*

[3]- heh, Means "sorry"…just in case you don't know!

I was very bored, and I worked out how you would pronounce Korede's name; "Cor-e-day Tan-e-qui" Heh, o_O, just for the sake of knowing.

Ne hoo, I think the next chapter should be good, new and exciting CardCaptors all from different worlds, big explanations and all that! Only if my goddamn muse woke up *pokes "the un-named muse" continuously*

Hai, I know this is short, but please don't be mean!  I was so tired, and had no better conclusion to this chapter, and it would be boring if I continued it! Why? Cuz there's nothing to add!


	12. Chapter 11- Trapped, lost and dreaming

No one reviewed the last chapter…*sniffle* I guess it was crap…o_O oh well, I hope I get some reviews for this one *looks hopeful* -_- Oh! My beta drew Korede (http://www.angelcities.com/members/animefreaks/Korede.jpg) for me!!!! Check it out, it's kewlies! =) SAKURA AND THE ALTERNATE REALITY CARDCAPTOR 

Chapter 11- Trapped, lost and dreaming

_A daydreamer sees not what is real_

_But what he can see in his mind_

_An explorer searches not for appeal_

_But what someone else cannot find_

_A mountain climber will laugh at grass hills_

_And when a top of a cliff he'll smirk_

_A true daredevil will jump at cheap thrills_

_And scoff at the mention of work_

_A maid will scowl at dirty floors_

_And bend down to clean up the mess_

_A beggar will only ask for more_

_And whine how he has so much less_

_Some people speak, while others they hide_

_Never letting on what they know_

_Some people try to show what's inside_

_But I never let it all show_

**Snowdazed******

Syaoran sat by the door of the cell, which the henchmen had shoved them into about two hours before, with Sakura's head resting on his legs.  She was breathing silently and shortly, still unconscious.  Dried blood smothered one side of her face, and Syaoran was trying to get it off her face without hurting or waking her.

He stared at her long eyelashes casting shadows on her pale face, and her full lips and her little cute nose. [1]

He snapped out his daze when he heard a shuffling sound from the back of the dark cell.

Rats? He decided then that he really did hate captivity.  He realized there could be a possibility of danger and shifted closer to the door, being careful not to drop Sakura's head.

A sound of sniffling came from closer to him, and a pair of eyes leered out of the darkness.  They were cerulean blue, and they lit up brightly when they saw Sakura.  Nervous, Syaoran pulled Sakura's unconscious form into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

The eyes closed and he couldn't see anything, but he heard and excited noise, and someone jumping up and down.

'Calm. Down.'

Syaoran froze and tightened his grip on Sakura, what was going on?  Sakura's eyes fluttered and she shifted against his chest.

Quite suddenly lights flickered on, and Syaoran winced at the brightness.  He scrunched his eyes shut and ducked his head down, praying nothing would happen, worse than what already had happened. 

He opened his deep brown eyes and saw two beings standing over him.  One was male, and had scruff blue hair and haunted eyes, the other was female and had light red hair and the same cerulean blue eyes that had appeared in the darkness.  The female smiled excitedly and tugged at Syaoran's arms, trying to get to Sakura.  Syaoran tightened his hold.  The boy pushed the girl away lightly.

'Calm, I said, Inia, calm,' he said in a hollow voice.  The girl whimpered and scurried away into the shadows.

Syaoran watched her go…and wondered; the cell appeared to be amazingly big in size.  How many captives did it hold?

There were sounds of others snuffling in the back, but there were few actual voices, just the sound of whimpers and sobs.  Syaoran looked at Sakura's head resting on his chest, her eyes still not open. 'Sakura…' he whispered, shaking her slightly.  The boy was still standing over him, but he was looking where the girl had scampered off too.

'Sakura…'

'…No food now…Kero-chan.' She mumbled, wincing, 'head hurts.'

'Sakura…' Syaoran shook her again, gave up, and poked her in the back. 'Sakura,' he hissed.  She didn't wake, but carried on mumbling about Kero and food.  Defeated Syaoran bothered her no more.

The blue haired boy turned to him, 'Is…she okay?' He asked slowly.

Syaoran nodded quickly in reply.  The boy understood Syaoran's silence…why should he talk to someone who could be working for the enemy.

'I am Ralon Higoshi. [2]'

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, 'Why are you here?'

'For the same reason you and Sakura are…only, what could be your fate has already befallen me.'

Syaoran felt his heart sink, so these were the ruined Captors, the ones Korede had torn apart to achieve her goals and to gain power.  He shuddered and looked up and the boy.  His eyes met haunted ones.

'You are…were a CardCaptor?'

The boy nodded solemnly, 'We all were…and we still are, we just lack the power needed to gain the cards, our…I don't know what's happened to us…but, don't let it happen to Sakura-san…she is most powerful, like, ruler of us all…she could be able to do what none of us can and keep her power.'

'How?'

'She's the only one…the only of all of us to of captured all the cards and transform them to hers…'

'So she's the most powerful.'

'More powerful than Korede, possibly, I don't know…it's hard to judge how much power she's gathered,' Ralon tilted his head and turned his empty gaze to Sakura, 'she may be our only hope.'

Syaoran shifted uneasily, he didn't like this, he didn't want to be here and he has no idea why he had wanted to go in Sakura's place now.

Because you…love- Syaoran shook his head roughly.  He didn't have time to go crazy now. 'I don't think…your kidding me right?'

'Kidding?  I wouldn't with a matter such as this.  If Sakura-san is going to be okay, there is no point in continuing this conversation.'

'What if she doesn't wake up?' Syaoran asked hurriedly as Ralon stood.

'She will.'

*

Sakura's head was pounding and even though she wanted to wake up, she couldn't seem to force her eyes open.

She was having this weird dream, and she couldn't stand it, couldn't stand trying to piece the nonsense together.  She felt so lost.  

The world seemed black, but all she could see was light.  Disembodied voices floated to her ears and she just couldn't pick out to whom they belonged, no matter how close she listened, the voices were snatched away as soon as sound reached her ears.  And when she heard a sentence or too, her head couldn't make head nor tail of it.  She wanted to reach out and grab hold of something, to steady herself, but there was nothing to hold and she was forced to feel wobbly and floaty. 

"Eurgh," she groaned, trying to force her eyes open, although they were open in her mind, in her dream.

/I want to wake up!  I want to wake up! / She chanted herself.

The dream spiralled downwards and Sakura felt herself lurch forward, but not actually move.  The darkness grew darker and the lightness, well, grew lighter.  Her head continued to throb, as she tried to grasp some bit of meaning behind what was going on.

"Sakura!  Sakura!"

Sakura turned and was greeted with the same mix of light and dark. /What's happening?  Is this a sign that I'm going insane? / 

Tomoyo appeared, and the dark and light swirled into a background.  Sakura's bedroom.

"Sakura!  Sakura!"

Sakura blinked and reached out to steady herself against her desk.  Her hands slid through it and she stumbled.

"Sakura! I've had this brilliant idea!  You just need to wear cuter costumes! And work on your pose!"

"Huh? Tomoyo, what are you on about?"

"Capturing Clow Cards of course!  Tsk, you're not doing very well now are you?  I mean-"

Sakura felt more sense fall away from her, and she wanted to grab hold of reality and shake it until she could tell what the hell was going on. Frustration boiled inside her and she wanted to scream.

"Oh, you just have to try on this costume, and this one, and oh, there's some of the cutest little accessories I made Kero-chan, you have to see them!"

"Tomoyo-chan…Tomoyo-chan!  Stop, rewind, and make some sense!  The Clow Cards are all captured!  You were the one who called them the Sakura Cards!  I own them!!! It's over, the whole thing.  Well maybe not, now this Korede girl wants to-"

"You don't want to wear the costumes I make you?" Tomoyo wailed, her eyes pooling with tears, "Your talking nonsense Sakura!  The Clow Cards don't belong to you; Li Syaoran has most of them!  And you're failing in your job!  Kero-chan even says he wished he hadn't of had to make you a Card Captor now!  And if you don't want to wear the costumes I make you, then tell me the truth; don't make up lies!  That's not what you should do!"

"Tomoyo-chan!"  Sakura's sore head spun, and she groaned. "It's true, it's true, I have the Cards, they're mine, Syaoran-kun doesn't have them all."  Her sense slipped again, and Tomoyo blurred out, the scenery changing quickly; from the room, to dark and light, and then changing back again.  Sakura found herself in Eriol's home, and she choked back a sob.

"I know I'm dreaming," she uttered to herself, "and I want to wake up, but there's something here…something I need to know, and-" She heard a voice, and she stopped.

"Tsk, I wonder if the Card Captor will realise what a pathetic job she's doing…she should of allowed my descendent to have the cards, she should've just let him do what he was entitled to do," the voice paused, and Sakura knew who is was.

"Eriol-kun?" she whispered.

"Cerberus shouldn't of given her such a task, she's incapable."

"She managed to defeat Yue," another voice uttered.

"Luck, pure luck, she won't be so lucky this time."

Sakura gulped, and her she tried desperately to wake herself up, even so much as to slap herself around the face.  She failed in her attempts, and was forced to listen to her worst nightmares, her friends doubts about her capability at her job, her failing as the Card Mistress, and she feared what would be next.

And then, she felt eyes on her, and she looked up.  Eriol was looking at her with an expression of interest and superiority.

"See, she can't even stay hidden in shadows, what a pathetic excuse for a Card Captor, let alone a Card Mistress."

Sakura felt as thought she was going through torture, first she was told that all the Cards weren't captured and now it was her failings as their owner.

/But this is a DREAM, you know it, Sakura, just ignore, wake up. / She sobbed.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

Eriol smiled, and nodded to himself, "I see, poor little Card Mistress, can't face the truth," he stepped towards her, "what disappointment you'll face, when you discover," he stepped closer and he was just a foot away from her.

"When I discover what? What?" she screamed.

But as with Tomoyo, Eriol was fading away, the superior smile in place and the cold look in his eyes.

"When I discover what?!"

The dark and light backdrop returned and Sakura's heart pounded, along with her head.  She couldn't take it anymore and her thoughts were screaming at whatever part of the body that controlled sleep to allow her to wake up.  Whatever it was wouldn't co-operate.

"I can't take anymore," she muttered, reaching out, trying desperately to find something to steady herself with.  Her hands met nothing and wanted she scream until her throat was sore and she couldn't talk anymore.  She couldn't walk forward, or move much at all, and this inability frustrated her even more.  This was a nightmare, it had to be, and there was no way that this was a simple dream.  This was worse than the ones she had had so long ago, when she had first started capturing the elusive Clow Cards, not being able to find out the meanings, who was standing on that tower, just gazing at her, had made her think of nightmares.

"Argh, I want to wake up, please let me wake up, anybody?  Kami-sama, please?" she pleaded silently, hoping, praying, "I can't face my fears."

Instead of waking up, the dark and light swirled together; making a confusing spiral of the mixed lights, patches of grey, white and black bore down on her, and she felt a tug and her feet moved her towards the centre of the spiral.  She tried to steer away, not sure she would like what was held at the centre of the mass of conflicting lights and colours.  But the pull was hard and her feet trod a course, almost as though they were following a line, drawn against a straight edge.  No matter how many times she tried to fall off course, her feet lead the way, as though she no longer had any control over them.  She came to the centre of the spiral and it was just a pinprick of bright white light.  She didn't know what made her do it, but she raised her hand to it, and pressed her index finger lightly against it.  The pinprick opened up into a wide bright hole, and Sakura was momentarily blinded, and she felt heat on her face.

"Sakura," a whispered voice rang around her head, "Sakura."

Kero popped up in front of her, and started rambling something about pancakes.  She saw something behind him, and felt a desperate need to see what it was, so she did the only thing that was possible, and tapped Kero out of the way. He tumbled backwards.

"No food now, Kero, my head hurts." She muttered on that this was not the time for food, even as the image of the Guardian Beast fizzled out. "Not now, Kero." She said, not noticing, her eyes drawn to the image in the distance.  Two figures were busying themselves with a picnic, laughing and messing about, enjoying themselves.  Sakura looked around, only for a moment, but it was enough to gather the theory of where she was.  Penguin park, on a lovely bright sunny day, and she was away from other people, and intruding on these two peoples picnic.  But she was drawn closer towards them, an eagerness making her go closer.  She wanted to find out what was going on here.

/Curiosity killed the cat, Sakura. / Her conscience warned, as she drew ever nearer.

"I don't care," she replied, without noticing, "I want to know." 

/I want to know…something tells me I NEED to know/.

She reached the tree that the couple were sitting under and hide behind it, not sure why, this was a dream after all. 

A boys voice filled the air, and Sakura was struck with its familiarity.  The couple laughed, but Sakura hadn't heard what was said, she was shocked.  That was Syaoran's voice.

She wanted to get a better view and she sidled around the tree, until she was standing directly behind the two people. And she almost fell over.  That was HER with Syaoran, and they were all cuddled up, her head resting on his shoulder, talking to him in a hushed voice, glowing almost with happiness. 

Sakura felt dizzy, never, not even in her wildest, run away with the moment thoughts, had she even believed she liked Syaoran like this, no, she couldn't, could she?

She did, but this wasn't a dream…so this wasn't supposed to be, everything else had showed fear, and now this was showing happiness…

/It's not supposed to be this way, / something nagged at her, and she agreed. And the world tumbled in, the sun disappeared behind a cloud and Sakura watched as the girl with Syaoran was revealed not to be her at all.  It was Meilin, and Sakura knew, then, that this was what was meant to be.  This was her fear, not to have Syaoran there.  To loose him.

Meilin turned and smiled at Sakura, not a warm friendly smile, but something that struck Sakura hard and made her want to run and never look back.  The peaceful, heart-warming scenery vanished and Meilin stood, everything around her turning into the mix of light and darkness.  Syaoran vanished, along with the happy picnic. He had never looked around.

"Well, if it isn't the pathetic little Card Mistress and what's this, she looks all heartbroken and scared, aw, a sad sight," Meilin chuckled, "but you knew all along, Syaoran and I are destined to be together!  The elders know it, I know it, heck, you've known it for ages, looks like you'll just have to dream away forever …never seeing dreams come true."

Sakura said nothing, and stared solemnly at her feet, her heart beating slowly, as her eyes teared up.  She wanted to run, run far away, and never come back.  Hide away from all that she feared and never show herself again.

"What's the matter?  Truth hurting?"

/It's a dream, a dream, a goddamn dream, ignore her, this is just you, nothing to do with Meilin, or anyone else, it's just your niggling fears, stupid fears./

Sakura screamed, "Your not real!  Your not real1 Not REAL! You're all a figment of my imagination! Go AWAY!"

Meilin image only laughed, "You'll discover, and when you do, you won't like it, you'll know the real world, Card Mistress…once you discover."

"Discover what?"

Meilin paid no attention, and went on going on about the 'discovery' and what Sakura would find out, never once revealing what that would be.

"DISCOVER-"

The world crashed and Sakura's eyes tore open.

*

Sakura's head was pillowed on something soft, and she wanted to snuggle into it and find out what she was supposed to discover, she wanted to, but the fear of the evil Meilin coming back was enough to make her eyes stay wide open.  Still, she snuggled into her pillow, thoroughly comfortable.  She sighed, glad to be free, yet curious at the same time of what the ending would have been if she hadn't woken.  She breathed heavily, feeling a heavy and invisible weight resting on her shoulders, and her heart, she didn't want to go through that again.  And she would stop sleeping to avoid it.  

She stopped…her pillow was breathing. She coloured and tilted her head up.  Syaoran!

/Oh…oh!/ she went back to her original position, and quickly thought things through.  She pretended to be asleep.

[1]- Ooo, sensing LOVE here, ne?

[2]- domo arigato to my beta, Littlewolf, for coming up with Ralon's name! 

Thank you also, to Snowdazed, who let me use one of her amazing poems, thank you!! And if you want to know why I used it…urm, I thought it fit in with Sakura's fears of her failing, the last two lines seem to scream those fears, because Sakura won't tell anyone. ^_^ I'm weird

Heh, that's it, feel free to flame me for torturing Sakura, it's necessary to the plot later on (just gotta figure out WHY, now) and for using her friends as her torturers, feel free to hate me, I don't care, honest, just review!  PLEASE!


	13. Chapter 12- The Card

I was feeling oddly creative (wow, first time in AGES!) and depressed, so I wrote this chapter to cheer me up (a bit) and to work of the months (that's what it feels like) of writing I haven't been able to do, cuz of my writers block . Gomen ne for the lateness of this chapter. 

Thank you to those who reviewed or just read, it's inspiring to hear peoples comments ^^

Chapter 12- The Card 

Eriol stared out of the shattered windows of Tomoyo's living room.  He could sense the traces of strong magical energy, and was trying with difficulty to focus on it. Tomoyo watched from the doorway, biting down on her nails, hoping Sakura would be okay.  She couldn't quell the feeling of guilt deep inside her stomach. Something patted her softly on the head, and she turned to see Kero hovering at face level, a look of concern on his face.

'Leave Eriol to it Tomoyo-chan…he needs to focus, we should just go somewhere else.'

Tomoyo didn't bother to protest, she followed Kero down the hall and out of sight.

Eriol frowned…this magic, this sense, it was so…odd.  Thick almost, as if it wasn't just one lot of magic, it was almost as if many magical auras had left traces behind.  And he didn't like the feeling it gave him, it felt wrong…very wrong, but he couldn't explain WHY.

He turned to look around the room, casting a glance at the glass splattered floor, and furniture.  Something more out of place than the shattered glass caught his eye, and he bent down to examine it.  Reaching out a hand he pushed a few shards of glass from it so he could pick it up and examine it.  His fingers met a carded surface and a sharp pain like flames shot into his fingers and up his arm.  With a yelp of surprise, he fell backwards in shock.  His arm burned achingly, and he held it to his chest, staring at the offending object.  It resembled a Clow Card…but not much so, the outlining was a dark, misty blue, and he couldn't quite see the image on the Card.  It was smaller than the cards Sakura owned, but not by much.  No writing decorated the surface, refusing to let him understand what the card was.  Hesitating, he reached out for the Card again.

His fingertips were inches away from the item, and a feeling of emptiness washed over him.  Whatever this item was, it didn't have magic like the Sakura Cards…it just had some sort if protection around it.  Slowly, he put his hand on it and felt no pain this time.  He picked the card up to examine it more closely.   The image was shrouded in mist, and he could barely make out the two dull eyes staring out at him.  He turned the card over, and saw a intricate series of patterns and swirls depicted on the back.  He brought the card closer to his face, trying to see if the random pattern showed more that what it appeared to.  His eyes crossed as the card got to less than an inch from his eyes.  The burning pain shot up his arm again, all the more sudden than the first time, and he dropped the offending object promptly, wincing with the searing pain the attack had left.

He glared at the card, and scolded himself.  He could figure out what it was. Reaching out once again, he immediately felt his hand jerk back roughly, sending him backwards.  He fell onto his back, and quickly scrabbled to his feet, his eyes not moving from the spot the card had landed. He suddenly felt the oddest magical aura flit into the room, distilling all the other mixed auras, and swirling them around him in a powerful vortex.  He couldn't move. 

Blue flames sprung around Eriol and the card, and they slowly closed inwards, getting closer…when the card disappeared in a cloud.  Eriol's eyes widen as he saw the image of Sakura's Star key appear in the blue smoke, then fade away to reveal the face of Sakura, followed by Syaoran and Tomoyo, Meilin, Kero, Kaho and many other people. 

What does this mean? Was the last thought that passed through his mind, when suddenly the world went blank and he passed out.

*

Korede sighed.

'This better bloody work…after all my planning…' She smiled at the closed book in front of her, and ran her hands over it. 'Yes…I have a feeling, this can't go wrong, unless that Sakura's stronger than I predicted,' she bit her bottom lip, 'that's impossible, I'm never wrong.'

She cast a smug little smile at the window she had opened, revealing all that Eriol saw, and all that happened to him.  Holding out a delicate hand, she clicked her skinny fingers and too Eriol the card disappeared.  To Korede it landed in her hand.

'Tsk…You'd of thought Clow Reed would be able to tell…but I guess he's a little out of touch,' she opened the book and placed the card inside it.

'Hmmm…what to do now? Gotta have a little fun.'

*

Syaoran looked down at Sakura, whose eyes were starting to flutter open.

'Sakura?' he whispered, shaking her.

'What happened?' she groaned, sitting up, 'oh, Syaoran! I thought…' she looked around, 'I had the strangest dream…'

Syaoran frowned at her, 'What was it about?'

She blushed and shook her head, 'Nothing much.  Where are we?'

'In some cell, that Korede girl had us put in here.'

Sakura sighed and her shoulders sagged. 

'Kinomoto-san?' 

Both Sakura and Syaoran jumped. Syaoran looked up to see Ralon standing over them, his soulless eyes on Sakura.

'You!' she gasped, backing away and into Syaoran.

'You two know each other…?' Syaoran scowled.

'He's the…dead boy, the one from my dream, the one…'

'Gomen ne, Sakura-san, I didn't mean to scare you…we were trying to help you. You were not supposed to be captured.'

Syaoran wasn't liking this one bit, and the petrified look on Sakura's face made him feel protective towards her. 'Well whatever you tried to do, it didn't work very well did it? 'Cause Sakura's here now, and so am I.'

Ralon looked up sharply, 'You were not supposed to be involved in this.  You were supposed to let things be.'

'Then Sakura would be here by herself!' Syaoran growled in response.

'This isn't the time to bicker,' Sakura said, 'I don't know what to do, or what's going on, but I know this has to be sorted.' Her face creased in thought. 'We need to find a way…to take the power back, I think Korede-san is planning something, there must be a reason why she wants all this power.'

'Cards.' Came a new voice. A girl with black, long, lank hair, and piercing grey eyes looked at them, 'She wants her own cards.'

'Hoe?' Sakura face faulted.

'Her own creation,' the girl waved a hand, 'power corrupts all…it must be taking a little longer to work away at you, Card Mistress, or maybe it's because you were meant to be dealt the Clow Cards.'

Sakura stared, and swallowed nervously. She cast a glance at Syaoran, who shrugged, looking a bit baffled.

'You'll see…your just the last bit of the puzzle.' The girl fell silent as the door was swung open, and Korede stepped in and beckoned to Sakura.

She stood and went over to the door, not really thinking, just looking for a way to escape.

'Oh, I guess you can come to.' Korede bit out, her eyes on Syaoran.

*

*sobs* Sorry! So sorry! If you were waiting for this chapter…I know it's bad, but I'm so busy, I'm drowning… Sorry again. ^^;


	14. Chapter 13- Mixed

Me again, I changed the title to the fic though, odd, ne? It just came to me in Science…Hmmm. I think it fits the fic better as well =p So I like it. I'm going to be working a lot this week (getting my first site up, hurrah! And all that other stuff)

Oh, and if you read, please leave a review, over two chapters, I haven't received one…pfft. I suppose it doesn't matter.

****

Corrupted Magic (formerly Sakura and the Alternate reality CardCaptor) Chapter 13- Mixed 

Sakura's mouth hung open as she followed behind Korede towards…wherever they were going. There was no chance of escape, three henchmen accompanied them, but Sakura was too awed to think of escape. The corridor they were currently being lead down was a blinding white, lit with strip lights and decorated with small intricate pale blue patterns on the wall. Her gaze brushed over each and every little detail, taking it in; it was amazing. Each room they had walked through had been different, none the same, not even one little detail; save colour, shared. /Wow…this is…/ Her breath caught as they walked through yet another door, this one was white; reflecting the walls, but it had no patterns on it, and appeared to be transparent. It wasn't. She looked at it closely as she passed, stopping to survey it.

Someone grabbed her arm, 'Sakura…don't.'

She nodded to Syaoran, and he pulled her along, not letting go of her arm. She sighed, and looked quickly around this room. It was sea blue, with a pale green carpet; which was about it. Suddenly they came to a stop outside a great oak door, and Korede turned to face them.

'Leave.' She ordered. The henchmen bowed clumsily, and ambled away.

'I thought she meant us then,' Syaoran muttered, the hope that had shone in his eyes suddenly, dying. 

'Can't get everything,' Sakura replied back, her eyes on the small girl before them, who appeared to be searching for something.

There was a dull "click" and the heavy oak door creaked open, allowing dark streaks of light to cast them over the green carpet, like long willowy fingers

'Don't touch anything,' Korede warned, before stepping aside and waiting for them to go in. 

Sakura paused and looked to Syaoran, seeking some sort of advice. He nodded warily. Korede coughed sharply. 'I don't happen to live-forever you know, nor do I have all the time in my world. Get a move on.'

Syaoran promptly dragged Sakura into the room. /What's up with him? / She wondered, as the heavy door closed with an equally heavy thud, sending tremors running around the room. 

'Sit down.'

The room was a study of some sort, with a large oak desk with a leather chair behind it. Two high back chairs stood in front of it, and Sakura took her place on one, perched on the edge, looking over the items the littered the desk. A book, a replica of the Clow Book, sat closet to Sakura. It's exactly the same… Her head shot up as she felt eyes on her. Korede sat in the chair opposite, a smirk on her face and her slim fingers tented [1] and resting on her chest.

'What do you want?' Syaoran asked bluntly, sitting rigidly in his chair.

'Manners, Li-san, don't forget your manners. Actually, I never wanted to talk to you in the first place, but I knew you would need to escort your little girlfriend.'

Sakura's face went red, as did Syaoran's, 'He'snotmyboyfriend.' She mumbled quickly, ducking her head.

Syaoran clutched the arms of his chair, his grip threatening to rip the neat fabric covering them. Korede sniggered.

'Sorry for my misunderstanding.' There was a scrabbling sound, and Sakura looked up. Korede pushed something across the vast expanse of the desk towards her. Sakura's key.

'That's yours. Interesting little toy.'

Sakura reached for it, but drew back her hand, 'What did you do to it?' She asked suspiciously.

'Nothing. Nothing I could do to it. It's yours after all,' Korede raised an eyebrow.

Sakura grabbed the key, and secured the familiar object around her neck, 'What do you want to say to me?' she quizzed, securing the clasp, and letting her hands drop into her lap, 'There can't be much else you can put as through.'

'I want to explain…you're the last bit of the puzzle, you finish what I want, so I think you deserve some insight.'

'Go on…' Sakura said wearily.

'I want Cards, I want the ability to have the same power as Clow Reed, or be even more powerful.' She indicated to a book in the centre of the table. It was a sky blue, edged in gold, woven with silver. An intricate design covered it's front, making loops and swirls to cover it. At the bottom in big loopy symbols was something Sakura couldn't quite make out, but she guessed it was writing.

'And…your stealing what isn't your because of this?'

Korede looked stunned, 'Are you telling me the thought has never crossed your mind? Or have you never known the full extent of what Clow Reed created?'

Sakura gaped, and looked over at Syaoran, who shrugged.

'Ohhhh, so you haven't. Well I'm not about to bore you with the details…'

She pushed the blue book to Sakura, who picked it up carefully, and immediately dropped it. The magical aura was strong for something incomplete and it had burnt her hands. 

'ITAI!' She yelled, and clutched her hands to her chest.

Syaoran was out of his seat, and kneeling in front of her, trying to grab her injured hands to see what he could do for her.

'Sakura? Sakura let me see, are you okay? Sakura?' 

She had tears in her eyes, but she dropped her hands into her lap and allowed Syaoran to look at them.

So many different types of magic…it's not pure, it's mixed, it stings someone who holds only one type of magic and true magic… She looked up, tears blurring her vision, and saw Korede surveying the bookshelves, not looking particularly bothered. She doesn't care…but I do. I'm going to get that magic to it correct owners, not matter what. 

Syaoran was still looking at her injured hands, handling them as if they were glass or something equally fragile.

'Sakura, are you okay?'

'I'm going to get it back.' She whispered.

He frowned, 'What?'

'The magic…we have to give it back to its rightful owners.'

'I'm not sure that's entirely--'

'Like my book, Kinomoto-san? Oh, you've hurt your hands. Hmmm…nothing I can do for that.' Korede bent down to retrieve her book, and stood, bent slightly, too look into Sakura's eyes. 

When the silvery cat eyes met Sakura's pure green ones, it felt like they were the only two beings in the room.

'You know what it is, don't you?' Korede asked, awe in her eyes.

'I know it's wrong…I know…I know---'

'You can't win. I heard what you want to do, you won't be able to accomplish it, because your fears are true.'

Sakura's mouth opened to protest, but she didn't. Korede backed up, and walked away, leaving Sakura feeling vulnerable.

Syaoran was still kneeling in front of her, a dazed worried look on his face.

'What just happened?'

She looked at him, 'It----nothing, don't worry about it Syaoran-kun,' she muttered, her eyes dropping they're gaze to her red, burnt hands. They stung slightly still, but the pain was ebbing away.  The marks the book had caused didn't appear to be fading though. Syaoran picked up her hands and cradled them gently, a blush, that Sakura didn't notice, staining his cheeks.

'Do they hurt?'

'No…' she mumbled.

Korede sat silently behind her desk, and thoughtful look on her face; 'Ahem.'

Both Syaoran and Sakura looked up.

'You'll be taken back to a new cell in a moment…I can't have you mixing with the used ones, not a good idea, no, no, no.' She stood, and opened the oak door. 'Follow me.'

Syaoran dropped Sakura's hands, and stood.

'Just do as she says. We'll figure this out.'

*

'Eriol-kun!' Tomoyo gasped, running into the room, Meiling [2] and Kero hurrying after her.

'What's happened to him?' Meiling asked worriedly.

'I don't know. Eriol-kun, wake up, Eriol-kun.' Tomoyo knelt beside him, shaking his shoulders.

'Should I get some water?' Meiling asked.

'I'll get it!' Kero whizzed out of the room.

'Is he going to be okay? What happened here?' 

Faint traces of the blue smoke still hung in the air, wispy and hardly visible. 

'We'll have to ask Hiiragizawa-kun.'

*

The door closing them in was like an omen. We're never going to get out of here! Syaoran thought hopelessly, trying to hide the thoughts from Sakura. He kept his expression blank and watched her walk further into the empty cell, her shoulders sagged and a defeated look on her beautiful face. She slumped down against the wall opposite the door and looked down, appearing to think.

I could just tell her now…what if we die? She needs to know that I--- He shook his head rapidly to clear his thoughts, I can't think like that…we'll get out of here. That Korede's half my size, and she thinks we can't defeat her-- Oh, but those henchmen. He sighed; thinking like that was pointless. 

'Syaoran-kun?'  Sakura's quiet voice cut through his thoughts, and he hurried over to sit down next to her.

'What is it, Sakura? Do your hands hurt, still?' He reached for her hands. 

'No.'

He dropped his own hands back into his lap, 'What is it then?'

'Do you---do you think we could do [3]…what I said? Get the magic back for everyone?'

Did he? 

No…we don't even know how it was taken in the first place, but…

'I'm not sure, Sakura-chan, maybe.'

'I'll take that as a "no" then,' she rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed.

Er---er, His face started to get hot, and he was thankful for the dim light, and also that Sakura couldn't actually see his face.

'What are we going to do?'

*

Ta-da…and it didn't take ages for me to do this one. Shouldn't take me long to the next one either! I know what's going to happen *evil smirk* Mwaahahahaha, I love author powers ^^;;

[1]- like Mr Burns when he goes "Excellent"…I couldn't get the right word!

[2]- I decided to start spelling her name correctly

[3]- I refrained from saying "do it" seeing as most of you are probably little hentai's =p, and I didn't want to embarrass Syaoran-kun 


	15. Chapter 14- Just too much

Authors Note: Gomen. Big wait ne? Thanks for all 40 reviews ^.^ that's the biggest amount of reviews I've ever received. Well, anyway. What can I say? Eheh, lots of writers block for this chapter. I know the ending now (I have it semi-written, just going over details); the whole problem is getting there, so transitional chapter here (kinda) ^.^ **DISCLAIMER**: Owns nothing, except for crappy muse named "Spikey"; who lounges around all day, sleeping. **_Corrupted Magic_** Chapter 14--Just Too Much 

Syaoran groaned and tossed his head to the left, bumping into the top of Sakura's head. His eyes fluttered open, and he raised his hands up to wipe away the remnants of sleep. He gave a start. When had he fallen asleep? Why had he fallen asleep? Sakura stirred against him; whispering something unheard, before falling back into a deep, sound sleep. Her head no rested right in the crook of his neck, making it impossible for him to move without waking her. He sighed.

_"What are we going to do?"_ The question surfaced in his mind again, the most prominent question in a sea of them sloshing around in his head. 'What **are** we going to do?' He murmured to himself, his heart sinking lower as he realised he could think of no solution to their situation. He mentally shook himself. _There's no point thinking like that. There's a solution to every problem, it just needs to be thought out._ 'When there's a will, there's a way,' he breathed. He turned his glance to the slumbering Sakura, taking in her face, her eyelashes making dark shadows on her pale face. 'If we get out of here…I'll tell her-- maybe.' He blushed, and had the sudden urge to move to the other side of the room, or to just run away. Syaoran's stomach rumbled, reminding him that the last meal he had had was breakfast. From the day before. He silently cursed Korede. 'Damn her…' He growled, as the need for food grew stronger. Hmm, maybe he had something edible in his pockets. No such luck. He looked at Sakura again, not wanting to wake her, but wanting to ask her if she had any food. She shifted against him once more, her head lolling backwards onto his chest. The position didn't look all that comfortable. _Oh,…at least I'm stopping her from getting a crick in her neck._ Gently, Syaoran shook Sakura to wake her. 'Gnrrrr,' She grumbled, waving her arms to make him to stop. 'Sakura…Sakura.' 'Wha--? Oh, Syaoran-kun. Hoeeee?' She sat up straight, her face red, and her eyes wide with confusion. 'Where…what…huh? Oh.' She said, coming to the conclusion she needed on her own. Syaoran frowned, and gave her a quizzical look. 'I was just wondering where we were,' she said, solemnly. 'Oh…' Syaoran's stomach rumbled again, and Sakura giggled. 'Hungry?' 'Very much so. That bitch hasn't given us any food. Your not gonna have any power to give her if your malnourished. It doesn't seem very logical.' 'I guess…' They sat in silence for a while. After all, there was nothing really to say. He heard Sakura sigh heavily next to him. He turned to look at her, and saw her playing with her Star key. 'Maybe we could use the cards to get out of here, Li-kun? Ne? Its possible…' Syaoran blinked, 'Worth a try,' he nodded his head towards the door, 'what card could you use for getting out of a door though?' 'Hoeee. The lock card would only lock us in, and…' she scrunched up her face in thought, 'I have no idea what card we could use! Its hopeless!' 'Never mind, it was worth the thought…maybe we'll figure it out.' Sakura looked close to tears, but she was holding them back, a thoughtful look on her strained tired face. A whirring sound started up, making both of them jump, and make their nerves rise. 'Whats that, Syaoran-kun?' 'It might be a fan…but…' The whirring noise got louder, and the floor began to shake violently, jerking both of them about. Sakura's arms flailed about and Syaoran reached for her, but was flung backwards when a violent tremor shook the room suddenly. They skittered away from each other. Sakura blinked. 'Earthquake?' she wondered out loud. But, no…there was something about this…it seemed mechanical. Set up. The floor, the room, still shook furiously. Then there was a sudden calm, and both of them looked up at each other. 'What was--' Something clicked, and Sakura felt the floor beneath her give way, and she slipped through a neat sized hole through the floor, her head clipping the edge as she fell. Her body turned limp, as her eyes glazed over, and every part of her, mind and body, fell into the darkness. 'SAKURA!' Syaoran had little time to react as the hole in the floor became just floor again. His breath was heavy and hard, and he stared in shock at where Sakura had been. 'Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…' he slid across the floor, and tried to dig his nails into the spot, trying to find the trap door. He banged down on the hard concrete surface, his fists aching from the pressure, a trickle of blood running from a cut where he had hit too hard. 'SA-KU-RA!' He screamed, lost _(A/N: reminds you of a CCS ep ne? Acccck)_ and utterly scared. This was just too much. The effort of trying to be strong collapsed, and tears welled up in his eyes. The feeling in his chest, the pain and being scared, was over whelming. He sat back on his heels and stared pointlessly around the room. 'So...that's it then?' He managed to say to himself, 'Sakura's lost her powers.' 'I wouldn't say that.' 

*

Haze blurred Hiiragizawa Eriol's mind as his eyes opened. He couldn't think straight, nor could he see. He sat up straight, quickly, suddenly. A wave of nausea washed over him and he blanched. 'Hiiragizawa-kun,' Tomoyo said, sitting by his side. 'Daidouji-san; ano…do you have my glasses?' Tomoyo blushed, 'Gomen ne,' she said, handing him the spectacles. 'Its okay. No harm done.' He said, smiling, putting them on 'Now…where's that card?' 'Eto…card?' 'Yes, the one that was protected by a strong magical field, it was around here somewhere,' he crawled onto his knees (as he was still on the floor) and looked around for the card. 'Card? There's no card around here, Hiiragizawa-kun,' Meiling said, standing behind both he and Tomoyo. 'Are you okay, Hiiragizawa-kun? Do you want some water? Anything? You passed out, we don't know what happened.' 'Neither do I. Not really. All I know is that there was this card…not unlike the Sakura Cards…but different. It seems to have disappeared.' 'Ano…this could have something to do with Sakura and Syaoran being taken, ne?' Tomoyo said thoughtfully.She cast a glance to where the portal had been, sadness in her eyes. 'It could do.' Eriol said, feeling sad himself. 'Lets face it,' Meiling said, forever blunt, 'I don't know whats going on here, no one knows whats going on here. The only hope we have of getting Syaoran and Sakura-chan back…well, we don't. They'll have to get back themselves. The only thing we can do, is tidy up this mess in Tomoyo-chan's lounge and hope they're okay.' She sighed her shoulders sagging. 'Have faith in them…' 

*

Sakura; her body ached as though she had done a thousand press up, and exercised muscles she never knew she had. She couldn't move. It even hurt to open her eyes. She sensed that it was dark where she was, and could hear the _drip drip drip_ of a leak somewhere. It hurt her ears. She was lying on her stomach on an extremely cold surface. The chill bit through her clothes, causing her to shiver slightly. Her face screwed up in a wince, and she tried to remember what had happened, but only got as far as she and Syaoran being in that room together…and the whirring noise. Then any memory would cease and it would begin with were she was now. Oh, god, that whirring noise, why couldn't she get it out of her head? Her fingers twitched in a slight movement, her legs jerking as she tried to roll over onto her back. The pain was too great. She figured that she must have fallen or something. She forced her eyes to open, and met pitch black. A breath of cold air rushed over her, goose bumps speckling her flesh. 'Syaoran?' she called, testing her voice. It was crackly, but otherwise okay. There was no reply. Sakura felt herself begin to panic. She forced her limbs to move again, gaining a little more success, and managing to roll over onto her back. 'Syaoran?' she tried again, fear rising in her chest. _Where are you? Where are you? Whats happened?_ She forced herself to site up, wincing as a pain shot down her spin. She gingerly touched the side of her head, a lump and a bruise were forming on her cheek, where she concluded that she had been knocked unconscious from either her fall or landing. She wasn't in that room, that was for sure. And Syaoran defiantly wasn't with her. She sighed, and did the only thing she could do. She let her tears fall. 

*

Once again, gomen ne for the wait, and then the shortness of this chapter. Oh, and that I was REALLY mean to S+S...*hides* I'm an ebil ebil person, ne? Oh, well, review! ~Shi 


End file.
